


Ošizení hrdinové (pozorují, jak krvácíš)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Series: Potíže vše ospravedlňují [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Those Gun Holsters, Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rocking Those Leather Pants, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: Pidge si povšimla dvou chybějících prstů a pozorovala, jak se pár stříbrných očí rozšířil.„Vy… jste jako Lance. A Keith.“Hunk vydal zoufalý, pištivý zvuk. Pidge vyrazila dopředu, ale ovládla se, když na ni žena namířila kulovnicí.„Jsme tady, abychom je vzali domů,“ promluvil Shiro klidně, s takovým druhem klidu, který si byla jistá, že nikdo z nich necítil.Lance a Keith byli pryč jedenáct měsíců, jeden týden a tři hodiny. Tým Voltron přistává na bezejmenné planetě a vydává se hledat Červeného a Modrého paladina. Avšak namísto toho nacházejí Dva McClainy, pár zjizvených a nemilosrdných námezdných kovbojů.





	Ošizení hrdinové (pozorují, jak krvácíš)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Short Change Heroes (Watch You Bleed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632653) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Název převzat z _[Short Change Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6eSksEp27U)_ od The Heavy a z textu _[Welcome to the Jungle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1tj2zJ2Wvg)_ od Guns ‘N Roses. (Děkuji, **zambasabretooth** za to, že mi ukázala _Short Change Hero!_ Neskutečně to pomohlo s inspirací!)
> 
> Obrovská kopa díků fantasticky úžasné **ThornQueen** za úžasný nápad, který se zde objevil, **Kaylesse** za další famózní koncept, který jsem použila, **hholy** za skvělou příležitost k dalšímu utrpení a mnoha dalším anonymům (jak tady, tak na Tumblru), kteří se mnou sdíleli své nápady a teorie ohledně téhle série – mnohokrát vám děkuji! Konkrétnější kredity udělím v poznámkách na konci poslední kapitoly, abych ohledně příběhu nic nevyspoilerovala :D
> 
> Nekonečné a obzvlášť procítěné díky patří **Reader115** za to, že je navždy tím nejlepším čtecím parťákem a obzvlášť za to, že mi řekla, že je zcela normální, že lidé probírají své pocity a po tak dlouhé době strávené odděleně to bylo pravděpodobně i nutné. Ty, drahoušku, jsi neskutečně úžasná za to, že to se mnou vydržíš.
> 
> Prosím, berte na vědomí, že vzhledem k tomu, že tenhle příběh je tak dlouhý (v současnosti 58 000 slov), **rozdělila jsem jej kvůli snazšímu editování na tři části.** Tak trochu nenávidím, že jsem musela přerušit svou sérii jednorázovek, ale tady to máte. Takže, ano, toto je první ze tří kapitol – v tomto příběhu nás toho ještě očekává mnohem víc!
> 
> **Varování:** V tomto příběhu je detailně popisováno násilí. Také utrpení, ale jsem si jistá, že jste všichni již věděli, že tahle část bude v emocionální rovině pěkně náročná.
> 
> *nervózně* A bez dalšího okolkování…

_Část první: Pidge_

_Den první, brzké odpoledne_

******

Během dvou hodin Pidginy hackerské programy sesbíraly velké množství informací – převážně o tom, že tihle lidé byli _příšerní,_ naprosto _nejhorší_ a možná, že si _zasloužili,_ aby je ponechali na pospas Galranskému císařství.

Pidge nutně potřebovala najít Lance s Keithem. A poté museli _všichni_ okamžitě vypadnout z téhle soustavy.

Byli ovšem neustále obklopeni vojáky – tucty vojáků – jako by snad _oni_ byli těmi nebezpečnými a nečestnými. Ale Pidge se byla ochotna probít armádou celičké jejich planety, aby se k Lancovi a Keithovi dostala, o téhle bandě volů, kteří si mysleli, že jednají v právu, když s Allurou a zbytkem Týmu Voltron zacházejí jako s hrozbami, ani nemluvě.

Voltron, Ochránce vesmíru, coby hrozba, namísto _lživých zmrdů,_ kteří lidi _skutečně_ _posílali do vyhnanství,_ a _nechali je a jejich děti napospas vzdálené planetě bez zákonů, aby tam shnili, až zčernali._

Přelétla očima řádky kódu, který se objevoval na jejím kapesním počítači. Snažila se potlačit znechucení, které cítila, aby jí nebylo vidět ve tváři. Její hackerský program vyhrabával veškerou špínu, kterou se jacomirská vláda pokoušela pohřbít – temná tajemství, skrývaná před jejich obyvateli. Ve veřejných záznamech se vězeňská planeta označovala coby _permanentní rehabilitační odsun._ Pidge si musela zakrýt ústa dlaní, aby potlačila nadávku, která se jí drala z hrdla.

Jacomirská nejvyšší generálka zřejmě princeznu konečně zatlačila příliš daleko – Pidge byla připravená vybouchnout od okamžiku, kdy tady přistáli, ale byla vděčná, že to Allura udělala za ni.

„Jak se _opovažujete_?“ zasyčela Allura. Vyjádřila tím vše, co si Pidge myslela, ovšem mnohem výřečněji. „ _Souhlasili jsme s tím, že tady přistaneme, abychom si vyměnili informace – a namísto toho se na nás díváte svrchu a navrhujete nám, abychom opustili naše přátele!_ Mohu vidět, že v těchto končinách _čest_ nic neznamená, o _spravedlnosti_ nebo _rodině_ ani nemluvě.“

„Je to pro vaše vlastní bezpečí,“ odpověděla nejvyšší generálka klidně, zdánlivě nedotčena Alluřinými urážkami. „Mí první generálové a kapitáni lidu mohou vidět, že jste dostatečně schopni, abyste přetrpěli nebezpečí, která 2657-AbbDn skýtá, ale bylo by nečestné vás neinformovat o jejích hrozbách – o hrozbách, které možná nebudete chtít podstoupit. Ale beze všeho, přijměte naši pomoc a dělejte si, jak se vám zlíbí.“

„První navrhujete, ať je na té planetě necháme umřít – a nyní říkáte, že jsme je schopni zachránit?“ zeptal se Coran. Pidge jej nikdy neslyšela mluvit tak _odměřeně._ Vztek, který se pod jeho slovy skrýval, jim propůjčil sílu, aniž by vůbec zvýšil hlas. „Poskytli jste nám jen holé minimum informací. Připadá mi, že vaše pomoc je poněkud _ubohá._ “

„Rozumíme tomu, že vás nemůžeme zastavit – ale vězte, že naše váhavost sdílet některé informace pramení čistě z obav o vaši vlastní bezpečnost.“ Na Liolanině do té chvíle bezvýrazné tváři se konečně objevil zamračený pohled. „Poslední přenosy, které jsme z 2657-AbbDn obdrželi, naznačují, že zde hrozí povstání. Pokud tomu tak je, a jen _jediná_ z lodí té verbeže by pronikla na svobodu a přistála na Jacomiru… nedokážu si představit to krveprolití. Po celá _desetiletí_ se zde žádné vážné násilnosti neudály _._ Nedovolím, aby tyto čisté záznamy někdo poskvrnil, dokud tady hlídám já.“

„Mám _plné zuby_ vašich výmluv,“ odsekla Allura. „Jediné, co nás zajímá, je záchrana našich přátel. _Kterou provedeme hned teď._ “

„Poskytneme vám oblečení a zbraně, které se na 2657-AbbDn více hodí. Vaše současné vybavení by přitahovalo příliš mnoho pozornosti, a to by vaši misi značně ztížilo.“

Na to byla Pidge ochotna přistoupit – poslední, co potřebovali, bylo cestou k Lanci a Keithovi bojovat bitvu za bitvou, nebo je potenciálně dostat do potíží tím, že by si je ostatní spojili s nově příchozími. Lepší bude splynout s davem a získat je zpátky, jak nejtišeji bude možno.

Allura ostře přikývla. A po tomto _dvouhodinovém_ zpoždění byli zahnáni zpátky na Zámek i spolu s výše zmíněným oblečením a zbraněmi během _dvaceti minut._

Shiro udeřil do tlačítka, které zvedalo rampu Zámku možná trochu větší silou, než bylo třeba. A poté spustil litanii nadávek, která Matta ohromila natolik, že když skončil, zatleskal mu.

„To jsi tu frašku hezky shrnul,“ pochválil jej ponuře. „A teď koukejte na tohle – vypadá to, že tady máme základní plátěné a kožené svršky – prakticky žádné brnění.“ Prohrabal se skrz výstroj, která jim byla poskytnuta. „A mrkejte na ty zbraně.“

„Některé z nich mají ještě _projektily._ “ Coran zněl dotčeně. „Pár laserových pistolí. Jedna slušně poháněná laserová ručnice. Jak štědré. Ale co víc, tohle nám říká, že 2657 je na úrovni Země, možná až na pár výjimek. Jako třeba cokoliv to Lance s Keithem použili, aby nás kontaktovali.“

Shiro si mezitím už vybral své zbraně (dlouhý meč a malou, snadno maskovatelnou pistoli) i oblečení (černé kožené kalhoty, obnošenou modrou košili a dlouhý šedý plášť). „Alluro, použijeme Zeleného lva, abychom se tam dostali – pokud si ochotna nám hlídat záda tady shora?“

Otevřela ústa, aby zaprotestovala, oči přivřené, ale Coran jí položil ruku na rameno. Pidge poznávala ten pohled, který měl ve tváři – tu starostlivost, kterou během posledních pár měsíců nejednou viděla zrcadlenou ve tváři jejího otce.

„Tvá zručnost bude na Zámku potřeba, obzvlášť pokud nám bude nepřátelská populace dělat… potíže při záchraně Lance a Keitha. Budeš našima očima v obloze.“ Allura se usmála. V jejích přivřených očích bylo stále očividné váhání, ale přikývla, že to přijímá.

Hunk tápal se svým vlastním výběrem kalhot a střelných zbraní. „Corane, ty jdeš dolů s námi?“

„Ano, a tudíž bych požadoval, aby někdo…“

„Já tady s Allurou zůstanu,“ ozval se Sam a podal Pidge bundu její velikosti. Zazubila se na svého otce, který jí to oplatil, když vysvětlil: „V boji příliš k užitku nebudu, ale dovedu kalibrovat téměř stejně rychle, jako tyhle počítače. Pokud bude třeba, budete mít zajištěný okamžitý odvoz.“

„Takže my ostatní,“ pokračoval Hunk a pohlédl na Shira, Pidge, Corana a Matta, „můžeme jít?“ Zněl nejistě, ale zároveň nedočkavě. Pidge to chápala. Informace, které získala z jacomirských serverů… ji znepokojovaly. A to pořádně.

„Jakmile budeme dole a dozvíme se, s čím přesně máme tu čest, můžeme to naplánovat podrobněji,“ potvrdil Shiro a jednou rukou Hunkovi stisknul rameno. „Dobrá – oblečte se a za pět minut se všichni setkáme u Zeleného lva.“

O tři minuty později byli všichni vměstnaní v Pidgině lvici. Ta zapředla, nadšená za své bratří, kteří horlivě toužili zachránit své Paladiny. Pidge se zasmála – její strach byl překonán závratnou nedočkavostí jejího Lva.

„Pidge, najdi nám nějaké skryté místo pro přistání, tak blízko civilizace, jak jen dokážeš, aniž bys nás prozradila.“

„Už na tom pracuju,“ odpověděla. Potlačila veselé zavýsknutí, když bez problémů prošli štíty. Rychle je oskenovala – její Lev užitečně zobrazoval informace na obrazovce, zatímco ona simultánně mapovala terén, který pod nimi ubíhal.

„Dobrá, ségra, jaké info jsi, ehm, _osvobodila_ z rukou Jacomiru?“ zeptal se Matt a opřel se o její pilotní sedadlo. „Nepokusili jsme se o to s tátou jedině proto, protože jsme věděli, že to máš pod kontrolou.“

„A taky jsme měla,“ odpověděla Pidge hrdě. Poté v sedadle ochabla a v ústech se jí rozlila hořká pachuť, když jim vysvětlila vězeňský systém, který Jacomir nastolil po jejich celoplanetární občanské válce, která trvala celá dvě desetiletí – systém, který následně přijalo jedenáct dalších planet v okolí.

„Některé z těch ostatních planet nabízejí exil coby volbu,“ dovysvětlila zamračeně. „Jiné… bez nároku na rozhodnutí. Jacomir začal s tím prvním a pomalu se přesunul k tomu druhému. A co je horší, _vydělávají na tom._ Ostatní planetární vlády jim platí poplatek za to, že udržují štíty v provozu a převážejí tam jejich kriminálníky. Je to… vážně nechutné.“

„To je asi nejmírnější způsob, jak to podat,“ ozvala se Allura z komunikátoru Zeleného lva. „Možná čas od času ztratíme kontakt – na tomhle světe neexistuje žádná komunikační síť, alespoň to tak zatím vypadá. Pokusím se Zámek přesunout do výhodnější pozice. Naše síť by se měla synchronizovat s vašimi počítači, jakmile budu dost blízko. Jste si jistí, že mě tam dole nebudete potřebovat?“

„Alluro, potřebujeme, abys připravila ochrany Zámku a byla nachystaná k rychlému úniku,“ zopakoval Shiro. „Jeden z nás ti pošle zprávu, jakmile bude komunikace opět fungovat.“

„Dobrá tedy… Přiveďte je domů, Corane, Paladinové.“

„Ano, madam.“ Shiro ukázal na jednu z obrazovek. „Tenhle kaňon – je tu pár skalních útvarů, které můžeme použít jako krytí, až budeme vylézat ze Zelené. A tady to vypadá, že se zde nachází pár osad… a _město._ To vypadá jako dobré místo, kde začít? Pokud teda nenacházíš záznamy z jejich brnění?“

„Ne, nic,“ zabrblala Pidge. „Ale byly to měsíce – ty sledovací zařízení mohou být drasticky oslabené. Podle mých informací jsou vězňové buďto vysazeni tady v poušti, nebo doručeni přímo do místa, které se nazývá _Whiero City_ \- pravděpodobně to město támhle.“ Pidge se přes rameno ohlédla na svého bratra a Shira.

Shiro si zhluboka povzdechnul nad jejím tázavým výrazem. „Červená a Modrá tady Lance a Keitha cítí, ale není to dost stálé k tomu, aby získaly přesné souřadnice.“

Matt přikývnul, když promluvil, hlas se mu zlomil smutkem, který mu nepatřil: „Modrá si dělá obzvlášť starosti, jelikož jejich pouto už není to, co bývalo…“

Shiro se kovovou rukou poškrábal na tváři. „Jo, Červená je obzvlášť nespokojená, že v Keithovi nemůže pořádně číst… Ale přinejmenším jsme vytyčili prostor k hledání, ať je to dobré, k čemu chce.“

Pidge potlačila vlastní litanii nadávek – chtěla, aby tohle bylo _snadné,_ zkrátka proto, že posledních jedenáct měsíců bylo tak _kurevsky_ obtížných…

„Takže prostě… přistaneme a půjdeme se rozhlédnout po okolí? To je náš současný plán? Možná se můžeme pokusit vydávat za nově příchozí…“ uvažovala Pidge nahlas. Věděla, že jejich možnosti byly omezené, ale chtěla slyšet souhlas všech přítomných.

Kdyby Lvové našli čisté spojení s jejich Paladiny, nechali by Červenou a Modrou volně, pustili by je, aby Lance a Keitha našly. Ale zdálo se, že Lvové neměli konkrétní představu, kde se chybějící Paladinové mohou pohybovat (Pidge musela zastavit chladnou, racionální část jejího mozku před tím, aby začala analyzovat, _proč_ by tomu tak mohlo být). A co víc, pokud by Červený a Modrý paladin byli v úzkých, v nějaké delikátně vyvážené situaci… Dva gigantičtí robotičtí lvové by to mohli skoncovat. Pidge by nedokázala snést, kdyby _zemřeli,_ když už byli _tak blízko…_

Zatímco Zelenou připravovala k přistání, neviditelnou a skrytou před všema zvědavýma očima, přelétla pohledem své skeny. Její Lev se usadil mezi dvěma velkými kamennými pilíři, které jej zakrývaly ještě víc, jen pro případ, že by byl poblíž někdo, kdo by mohl vidět, že se tam z čista jasna objevili. Když Pidge uvolnila stisk, kterým svírala řízení, cítila, jak se jí třesou ruce. Hřejivá, organická přítomnost Zelené v její mysli pomáhala, ale i tak se jí třásl hlas, když promluvila: „Shiro, ten kaňon je… Na dně se nachází spousta organické hmoty. Toho… druhu, co už nepatří mezi živé.“ Nepotřebovala to, a ani nechtěla, vysvětlovat podrobněji.

Matt ji vytáhl z  pilotního sedadla, s paží obmotanou okolo jejích zad, a přitáhl si ji k sobě. „Viděl jsem ty záznamy cestou dolů… Víme, že jsou naživu, Katie. Není nutno se tím zabývat, dobrá?“

Pidge držela jazyk za zuby a nezmiňovala fakt, že to signálu zabralo _dva týdny_ , než z této planety dorazil k nim – čtrnáct dní byl dlouhý, _dlouhatánský_ čas. Jacomir obdržel informaci o  _povstání,_ a pokud lidé neměli dovoleno _odejít_ , pak dozajista neměli dovoleno odesílat přenosy mimo povrch planety.

„Hej, už zase děláš takovou tu věc, kdy ti mozek šrotuje milion otáček za minutu,“ vytrhl ji Shiro ze zamyšlení a přiklekl si k ní. Pidge překvapením nadskočila – ani si nevšimla, že se pohnul. „Pidge, všichni musíme fungovat na sto procent. Soustřeď se na další část naší mise.“

„Myslíš pochodování po poušti? Myslím, že to zvládnu,“ odpověděla a skrčila se, když ji Shiro jemně praštil do ramene.

„Dobrá. Hunku, jsi připravený…“

„ _Narodil_ jsem se připravený. Vážně, pokud Lance nebudeme mít zpátky během hodiny, budu sám sebou vážně zklamán – coby penaltu uplatním pravidlo _žádného pečení_ ,“ navrhl Hunk a zněl mnohem nadšeněji a zároveň ustaraněji, než jej Pidge kdy slyšela.

„Myslím, že pokud _nebudeš_ péct, bude to spíše trestem pro nás ostatní,“ řekl Matt smutně. „Nemůžeš sám se sebou vyjednat nové podmínky?“ Poplácal Hunka po rameni a všichni společně zamířili k rampě a do pouště pod ní. Žlutý paladin mu věnoval rychlý úsměv, který však rychle překonala úzkost – Pidge se přemístila o trochu blíž k němu, aby mu pomohla a také, aby v něm sama našla trochu podpory.

„Hej, posledně, když jsem udělal muffiny, _nedali_ jste jim…“

Vystoupili z jejího Lva a Hunkovu odpověď zarazil výhled na zdánlivě nekonečnou poušť. Ve flóře se objevovaly prvky podobné Zemi (kaktusy, podobné kaktusům saguaro , tvarovaným jako obrovské keře). Ve fauně zrovna tak (pár ještěrek, které vypadaly _vážně, vážně děsivě_ a páreček hlodavcovitých sběračů). Pidge nastavila svůj počítač, aby skenoval cokoliv a všechno pro pozdější analýzu, aby to mohla zapojit do jejího celovesmírného encyklopedického projektu.

Zatímco šli, ruce položené na zbraních, její počítač shromažďoval data. Pidge věřila, že by z útočných pistolí u svých boků dokázala pálit přesně (jejich trénink za poslední rok obsahoval obeznámení se všemi běžnými typy zbraní), ale bez svého bayardu se cítila neúplně, jako by postrádala končetinu. Allura měla jejich paladinské zbraně a brnění uložené v bezpečí na Zámku, ale Pidge mohla cítit, jak ji její zbraň volá, tišším, nenápadnějším tahem, než její Lev.

„Já… nedoporučoval bych přibližovat se k okraji toho kaňonu,“ řekl Shiro, který stál na vrcholku něčeho, co vypadalo jako prudký sráz. „Pidge, tvá data byla do puntíku přesná, jako obvykle. Jenom… všichni se prostě držte dál.“ Shirův hlas byl přísný, a když se k nim otočil, oči měl temné a čelist zaťatou.

Pidge neměla nejmenší důvod neuposlechnout jeho rozkaz.

Vydali se směrem k městu (Pidginy skeny jim poskytly hrubou mapu trasy), tiše a ostražitě. Vzduchem prostupovalo horko, suché a neústupné. Pidge věděla, že Shiro ve svém kabátu nesl nějaké lahve s vodou, navíc měla vlastní čutoru chladného džusu, ale brzy ji budou potřebovat nutněji, spolu s ostatním proviantem, pokud… pokud se tohle hledání protáhne na další dobu.

Cestovali sotva hodinu, když na obzoru spatřili Whiero City.

Spolu s velkým vznášedlem, které mířilo jejich směrem.

„Do úkrytu,“ přikázal Shiro.

Zakrylo je několik velkých kamenů, ale Pidge si byla docela jistá, že byli spatřeni. Když vozidlo zastavilo zhruba šest metrů od jejich úkrytu, její počítač jí řekl, že přibližující se figury byly humanoidní – ačkoliv jedna měla čtyři paže – a _velké._

„Víme, že jste tady,“ ozval se sykavý hlas. „Naše šéfová nám řekla, že přijdete. Takže proč nevylezete ven?“

„Co, přesně, vaše šéfová ví?“ zeptal se Coran neutrálně. „A proč bychom měli naslouchat čemukoliv, co máte na srdci?“

Zírala na Coranův mírně nahrbený postoji. V jeho tváři se neodrážel ani _náznak_ jeho obvyklé žoviální nátury… A opět se objevil ten tichý, vzteklý podtón, který Pidge mohla _cítit,_ i když jej nebylo přímo slyšet.

Shiro se vynořil jako další. Hunkovi, Pidge a Mattovi ukázal rychlý posunek – _zůstaňte, kde jste._ Jeho ruka z masa a kostí spočinula na jílci jeho meče. „Nemáme zájem nic začínat ani s tebou, ani s tvou nadřízenou. Jen dokončíme naši misi a odejdeme.“

„Bereme na vědomí,“ ozval se druhý hlas, tentokrát hladký a čistý. „Ale možná vám chybí některá fakta. Můžeme vám je objasnit, ulehčit vám vaši misi.“

„Kdo je vaším vůdcem?“ zeptal se Coran. Hlas mu klesnul, zatímco jeho zbraň se zvedla. „Pohráváte si s námi a na to my v současnosti nemáme čas.“

„Jmenuje Keegin Dras,“ ozval se tichý, rozkazovačný hlas. „A je ochotna vás namířit _přesně_ za vašimi ztracenými přáteli.“

Pidge se odtáhla od Matta a vylezla, aby se postavila těšně za Coranem. Měla vytaženou jednu z vlastních pistolí, zatímco její oči nasávaly tolik detailů, jak jen bylo možné – čtyřruký mimozemšťan měl oranžové šupiny a místo úst a nosu jakýsi rypák. V rukou uvolněně svíral ručnici s puškohledem, namířenou napůl cesty mezi nimi a zemí.

Z druhého mimozemšťana jí běhal mráz po zádech, ačkoliv nebyla schopna přesně určit proč. Byl velmi vysoký, jeho hubenou, ale svalnatou postavu ještě zdůrazňovalo přiléhavé kožené oblečení a pár dílů zbroje. Drsnou pokožku měl sytě zelenou, šedivé vlasy stažené z tváře. Ty oči, nepřirozeně vysoko posazené, měly nepopsatelnou barvu – ale byly matné, nečitelné… pokud za nimi vůbec bylo co číst.

Její pohled sklouznul k jeho zbraním, dlouhým nožům se zubatými čepelemi…

„Proč by nám Keegin Dras pomáhala?“ Shiro zatnul prsty své kovové ruky v pěst a opět je uvolnil, hlavu tázavě nakloněnou ke straně.

„Protože si přeje zachovat rovnováhu tohoto světa – a vaše hordy ji _narušují._ “ Akros slovo zdůraznil, nikoliv zlostí, jen preciznější výslovností.

Pidge mu nevěřila.

Mohla vidět, že Hunk také ne. Shiro, Coran i Matt všichni udržovali tváře opatrně bezvýrazné, ale ona je znala – dokonce i tohoto temnějšího, břitčího Corana – a ani jeden z nich této osobě zcela a úplně nevěřil.

Ale sehnat si odvoz do města nebyl tak špatný nápad, i kdyby jen proto, aby se tam dostali rychleji.

Zdálo se, že Shiro a Coran došli ke stejnému závěru. Shiro udělal rychlé gesto a následně se vynořili Hunk s Mattem. Čtyřruký mimozemšťan s sebou trhnul a tiše zavrčel. Druhý mimozemšťan navenek nijak nereagoval.

„Vezmeme vás za ní,“ řekl vůdce a pokynul ke vznášedlu.

Všichni se do něj pomalu naskládali, nyní se všemi zbraněmi tasenými, s prsty na spouštích. Pidge skončila vedle Hunka, který na ni pohlédnul. Strach v jeho očích byl zjevný, ale ústa měl stažená do pochmurné linky. Sama nasadila podobný výraz a pokývla směrem k jeho zbrani – _buď připravený na všechno._

Když dorazili do Whiero City, Pidge okamžitě toužila odejít, a kdyby nebylo skutečnosti, že statisticky, místo s největší koncentrací osob bylo nejlogičtější lokací, kde začít hledat Lance a Keitha, byla by to také udělala. Ale zdálo se, že tito dva mimozemšťané věděli, kde se Lance a Keith nachází…

Pozorovala, jak se za rychle se pohybujícími vozidly hnaly děti. Některé v rukou svíraly ostré nože a vyhrožovaly kolemjdoucím. Starý muž ležel opřený o budou a nadšeně pojídal cosi, co vypadalo jako _odpadky._ Až na nemocné, staré a pár _mrtvol,_ které Pidge zběžně zahlédla… _všichni_ vypadali nebezpečně. Stiskla svou zbraň pevněji.

Skončili někde, kde to vypadal jako centrum města, před největším, nejvyšším mrakodrapem.

„Nyní, než se vydáme nahoru…“ Vůdčí mimozemšťan se otočil, aby k nim promluvil skrze zadní okénko nákladního vznášedla.

Exploze tu konverzaci ukončila dřív, než mohla vůbec začít.

Vznášedlo vyletělo do vzduchu, převrátilo se na bok a smykem pokračovalo v pohybu – Pidge se instinktivně vší silou chytla kraje, oči zavřené, zatímco kouř a sutiny naplnily ulici. Nešikovně dopadla s pažemi přišpendlenými k zemi vlastní vahou ‑ nákladní vznášedlo narazilo do budovy naproti přes cestu od mrakodrapu. Okamžitě vyskočila a zatnula zuby, když pocítila bolest z čerstvých škrábanců a modřin. Sevřela své pistole a okamžitě se rozhlédla po ostatních.

Matt a Shiro byli odhozeni někam po její levici a krčili se za převráceným speederem, zbraně připravené. Hunk, Coran a ti dva mimozemšťané byli na nebo uvnitř náklaďáku po její pravici. Hunk se vysoukal na kolena a vyzvracel se Pidge u nohou, čehož si nevšímala, jelikož, jak očekávala, Hunk nedovolil své nemoci z pohybu zastavit jej. Napřímil se, laserovou ručnici připravenou, a rychle si otřel ústa o rameno svého koženého svršku.

Ze zakouřených, zničených pozůstatků přízemního patra mrakodrapu se vynořil obrovský gang, zbraně natažené. Pálili a následovali příkladu rychlých ranařů. Takhle druhá skupina se zdála být buďto jejich rivaly, nebo zkrátka horlivá a připravená střílet po všem, co narušovalo jejich každodenní rutinu.

Pidge se držela zpátky, jelikož vzhledem k tomu, co o téhle planetě věděla, _neměla nejmenší ponětí, která strana byla ta správná._ Nebo ani jestli kterákoliv z nich měla nějaký pořádné ospravedlnění. Zdálo se, že Shiro a Matt měli stejný problém. Všichni využili převrácených vozidel coby krytí, ale Pidge měla hlavu napřímenou a pozorovala gang s výbušninami – všichni byli oblečení v dlouhých kožených kabátech, šátcích, které jim zakrývaly obličeje a dokonce s pár _kovbojskými klobouky_ – který vybíhal na ulici. Dva z jeho větších členů mezi s sebou táhli vřískajícího mimozemšťana.

Hnali se chaotickou hlavní ulicí, vyhýbali se laserovým výbojům a kulkám a bez zábran pálili – žebráci a děti ulice odspěchali, aby se skryli v postranních uličkách, schoulení, aby je nikdo neušlapal. Pidge spatřila jedno dítě, její jasně oranžové vlasy zářily jako maják, přímo v cestě tří bojujících bouchačů.

Vyběhla zpoza svého krytu a srazila jednoho z darebů k zemi, toho, který měl v rukou brokovnici. Následně popadla holčičku kolem pasu a odtáhla drobounkou mimozemšťanku z tohohle šílenství.

Pidge zvedla pohled, právě ve chvíli, kdy první gang dosáhl svých únikových vozidel a dodávek, až příliš blízko její odkryté pozici, když to spatřila.

Záblesk modrých očí pod tmavohnědým kovbojským kloboukem, nad jasně rudým šátkem.

Modrooký kovboj popadl vězně z rukou dvou velkých mimozemšťanů a odtáhl stále skučící obětí do zadního prostoru otřískaného nákladního vznášedla. Mrsknul zajatcem na zem, poté plynule pozvedl své dvě pistole a vypálil do běsnícího davu, který během posledních pár vteřin exponenciálně vzrostl. Zasáhl jich přinejmenším pět nebo šest a Pidge mohla vidět, jak padali, krev jim stříkala z tváří, spolu s kousky mozkové hmoty a lebek – zásahy do hlavy, všechny do jednoho. Mrtví.

A poté ostatní členové gangu tohoto kovboje vhodili mezi jejich soupeře několik granátů.

Pidge na všechny, na _kohokoliv,_ kdo ji mohl slyšet, zařvala: _„Granáty! Kryjte se!“_ V tu chvíli už se hnala k Mattovi a Shirovi. Jejich barikáda ze vznášedel jí byla nejblíž, nejsnadněji k ní šlo doklopýtat – Shiro popadl jak ji, tak to děvče a vhodil je mezi sebe a Matta. Následně oba zaštítili ji i její drahocenný náklad.

Granáty explodovaly, téměř stejně ohlušující, jako počáteční masivní výbuch.

Jakmile se rozlehlo ticho, holčička se z Pidgina objetí vykroutila. Odběhla do nejbližší uličky a ani jedinkrát se neohlédla. Pidge nenáviděla, že se nemohla ujistiti, že byla v pořádku, protože nyní to musela okamžitě říct Mattovi, říct to Shirovi: „Musíme jít za nimi. _Okamžitě._ “

Shiro kontroloval jak ji, tak Matta, jeho ruce vyhledávaly zranění, které by snad byla očím skrytá. „Pidge, nezapleteme se do čehokoliv, co…“

_„Shiro!“_ Pidge jej popadla za ramena a přinutila jej, aby se na ni zcela soustředil. _„Viděla jsem Lance.“_

„Lance? Kde?!“ přihnal se k nim Hunk. Coran mu byl v patách a svíral svou zbraň tak pevně, až mu zbělaly klouby.

Pidge Mattovi dovolila, aby vlastnoručně zkontroloval potenciální poškození, ztracená v myšlenkách na brutalitu činu, kterého právě byla svědkem. Kterého se Lance účastnil. „Byl s těmi lidmi, těmi, kteří prostě… Míří do pouště, a pokud se nedáme do pohybu, _hned,_ znamená to, že je _zatratíme._ “

„Dobrá, Pidge, chápeme to,“ řekl Shiro, postavil se a rychle prohlédl Hunka a Corana. Jakmile se zdál spokojený, že nebyli vážně zranění, zeptal se: „Naši průvodci, jsou naživu?“

„V bezvědomí, tudíž zcela zbyteční,“ oznámil Coran bez špetky soucitu. „A dovolím si říct, že jsem jim nehodlal věřit v ničem, než v tom, že nás zavedou přímo do pasti.“

„Měl jsem z nich stejný pocit,“ souhlasil Matt. „Ale byli užiteční v tom, že nás dostali do města… Až na to, že teď odsud potřebujeme sakra rychle vypadnout.“

Shiro pohlédl ke dvěma stinným obrysům nevědomých mimozemšťanů. „Musíme sebrat nějaký…“

„Mohu navrhnout tento speeder?“ Coran poplácal převržené vozidlo, které používali jako krytí. „Vypadá nedotčený.“

Všichni zatlačili a převrátili vznášedlo do správné polohy. Hunk se zanořil pod řidičovo sedadlo, odstranil panel pod volantem a nahodil jej během pěti sekund. Zvuk naskakujícího motoru je všechny pobídl, aby naskákali dovnitř a odjeli, aniž by se za místem pohromy sotva ohlédli.

Spatřili gang v dáli – zvedali obrovské mraky prachu, jelikož jejich vozidla jela tak blízko u sebe.

„Myslím, že míří k jinému městu. Bylo to…“ Pidge pohlédla na svůj počítač a otevřela info, které hackováním získala z Jacomirských serverů. „Je označené jako „Dagos“ – nejmenší z okolních osídlení.“

Hunk už tak řídil nejrychleji, jak toho bylo vznášedlo schopno, ale nějak se mu z něj podařilo vyloudit malé zařvání ‑ ještě trochu přidali. „Já… Pidge, kde… Lance byl s těmihle lidmi?“

„Ano,“ řekla a její jistota tlumočila její vlastní strachy toho, co by to mohlo znamenat. „Byl vepředu a uprostřed, pomáhal jim s tou osobou, kterou zajímali… Zabil tam lidi. Ani s sebou netrhnul.“

„Ale víš, že to byl on?“ Shiro zněl rozrušeně a možná malinko nevěřícně. „Pidge…“

„Ty oči bych poznala kdekoliv.“ Téměř se toužila omluvit, že si byla tak jistá. „A Lance a Keith jsou tady jediní lidé. Jakmile jsem viděla ty oči… Jsou tady jiní humanoidé, ale… Shiro, byl to _on_.“

„No, aby tady přežili tak dlouho…“ Coran se natáhl ze svého zadního sedadla a položil Pidge ruku na rameno. „Musely být učiněny jisté kompromisy, tím jsem si jist. Uzavřeny dohody.“

Hunkovy ruce sevřely volant o něco pevněji. „Jasně. Lance tohle pravděpodobně _musí_ dělat, nebo by čelil nějakým neblahým následkům. Možná, že k tomu s Keithem byli přinuceni, nebo, třeba, měli nějakou dohodu s šéfem nějakého gangu? Je mi to fuk, jenom je chci zpátky. A nyní víme, že je Lance, přinejmenším, nejenom živý, ale taky zdravý. Takže tak.“

Všichni upadli do tichosti, zatímco následovali vzdouvající se stopu prachu směrem k Dagosu. Zabralo to přinejmenším hodinu, ale nakonec se dostali k hranici města – která příliš hranicí nebyla. Zdálo se, že vysoký plot byl poskládaný z nahodilých částí dřeva a kovového šrotu. Jedinou cestou dovnitř byl vstup s branou, který, pokud mohli vidět, nebyl hlídaný.

Opatrně jím projeli, dost pomalu, aby si mohli dobře prohlédnout okolní budovy – oprýskané, ale některé byly dobře udržované a motalo se zde spoustu lidí, hleděli si svého, jako by se nedělo nic neobvyklého. A možná, že nedělo. Možná, že tohle byl na 2657-AbbDn normální den. Pidge si všimla, že se mnohé hlavy otočily jejich směrem – a mnohé ruce, spáry a tlapy sklouzly k rukojetím jejich střelných zbraní a nožů, které měli, zdá se, všichni u sebe.

Nikdo k nim nepromluvil a jakmile je minuli, všichni se uvolnili. Pidge si tohle všechno ukládala do paměti. Zřejmě tady byly relativně stabilní komunity, ačkoliv pravděpodobně fungovaly pod jinými definicemi slov _stabilní_ a _komunita._ Ale tak či tak, nebyl to absolutní bídný chaos, na který se v duchu připravovala.

Poté spatřila povědomý náklaďák – ten, kterému stál vzadu Lance, když pálil do davu.

„To jsou oni,“ ukázala na řadu vozidel před třípatrovou budovou.

Hunk zaparkoval a všichni vystoupili. Jejich ruce napodobili všechny, které viděli, když přijížděli – sevřely jejich pistole a čepele.

Když se přiblížili ke dveřím, rozlétly se a odhalily mladou mimozemšťanku s kulovnicí. Měla modrou pokožku a mračila se na ně zpoza rozcuchaných, hustých, tmavofialových vlasů. Pidge si povšimla dvou chybějících prstů a pozorovala, jak se pár stříbrných očí rozšířil.

„Vy… jste jako Lance. A Keith.“

Hunk vydal zoufalý, pištivý zvuk. Pidge vyrazila dopředu, ale ovládla se, když na ni žena namířila kulovnicí.

„Jsme tady, abychom je vzali domů,“ promluvil Shiro klidně, s takovým druhem klidu, který si byla jistá, že _nikdo z nich necítil_. Ale očividně rozpoznal potenciálního spojence, kterého si nepřál urazit. Způsob, jakým vyslovila jejich jména – jako by jí byla dobře známá – a jak překvapená byla jejich zjevením, ale bez špetky jedu, toho Pidge prozradili mnohé, a Shirovi zřejmě taktéž.

Dívka zaváhala, ale poté zatnula čelist. „Pokud jste, kdo tvrdíte, poté nebudete mít nejmenší problém odevzdat vaše zbraně.“

„To zní nerozumně, vzhledem ke stavu tohoto světa,“ podotknul Coran, mnohem vřeleji, než když mluvil s muži, kteří patřili Keegin Dras. „Ale co takhle kompromis? Odevzdáme naše střelné zbraně, nikoliv však naše meče či dýky.“

Povytáhla obočí. „Hm… Dobrá. Ale pokud vás Lance nepozná, budu první, kdo z vás nadělá cedník.“

„Bereme na vědomí.“ Coran se usmál a vytáhl svou zbraň z pouzdra. „Kam je máme odložit?“

Aniž by z nich spustila pohled, dívka zavolala: „Wesdru! Pojď mi píchnout!“ Ustoupila stranou, když se vynořila další mimozemšťanka, tentokrát mohutná, svalnatá, s rudými šupinami a chybějícím okem.

Pidge nasucho polkla, ale stála nehybně, zatímco jim byl věnován úšklebek, plný ostrých zubů. Tahle mimozemšťanka se opřela o dveře – očividně slyšela, která bije – a natáhla k nim ruku s dlouhými drápy. „Dobrá, hezky v klídku a pohodičce, lidičky. Pistole sem a poté zamiřte dovnitř.“

Žena s modrou kůží se postavila stranou a svou kulovnicí jim mířila na hlavy, zatímco odevzdávali své zbraně. Pidge vstoupila jako druhá, hned za Coranem. Vešla do stínu budovy – baru? S dvěma patry obytných prostor nad sebou? Nebo do jakéhosi hostince? Tohle propůjčovalo důvěryhodnost teorii o ustálených komunitách, ale pokud měli hostince a bary, možná to znamenalo ekonomiku a vyspělý obchod a… Přinutila svou mysl utišit své nesmyslné myšlenkové pochody a namísto toho si začala prohlížet všechny tváře před sebou.

Ani jeden z nich nebyl Lance, ale opatrně vstřebala pohled na zjizvenou, zohyzděnou bandu rabiátů, která se na ni mračila se zbraněmi připravenými.

Když byli všichni uvnitř, k Pidge a ostatním přistoupil další vysoký mimozemšťan, zatímco Wesdru a druhá, zatím nepojmenovaná mimozemšťanka zůstaly za nimi se zbraněmi namířenými na ni a zbytek jejího týmu. Tento nový mimozemšťan vystoupil zpoza baru a ona okamžitě zaznamenala, že působil starší, než většina, které zde viděli. Měl zelenou pokožku, šest paží a byl svalnatý a hrozivý, navzdory své laskavé tváři a hlasu.

„Jmenuji se Yathir a jste tady srdečně vítání, pokud nelžete o tom, kdo jste.“

„Yathire, jsem Shiro a jsme Lancova a Keithova rodina.“ Shiro stál, napřímený a hrdý, a nabídl mu svou ruku – tu z masa a kostí. Yathir naklonil hlavu ke straně a postupně si je všechny prohlédnul. Přijal Shirovu ruku a jednou s ní potřásl.

Z přihlížejícího davu, usazeného u stolů a opírajícího se o zdi, se zvedla se vlna mumlání. Dívka s modrou kůží se náhle pohnula ze svého místa za jejich zády a beze slova vyběhla po schodech.

Když Shiro odtáhl svou ruku, Yathir se zeširoka usmál. „Teď vám nabídnu něco k pití. Jsem nakloněn tomu, abych vám věřil, ale musíme to vědět jistě… Brisha šla sehnat…“

_„Brisho, co to vůbec říkáš…“_

Všichni jako jeden muž trhnutím otočili hlavy směrem ke schodům.

Pidge během posledních jedenácti měsíců vymyslela všemožné scénáře, snažila se předvídat různé situace, ve kterých by Lance a Keitha mohli najít. Byla tady možnost, že na ně narazí uprostřed boje s Galrany, zachrání je jen tak tak, jejich Lvové je odnesou do bezpečí. Byla tady možnost, že jejich signál přijmou na náhodné planetě a přistanou, jen aby je našli rozvalené na pláži, jak popíjejí jasně zbarvené drinky a vtipkující o tom, jak dlouho jim to trvalo. A ve svých temnějších, nejzoufalejších chvílích si představovala Modré a Rudé brnění, nyní naprosto zbytečné, jelikož bylo plné všemožných prasklin a děr, krev rozlitou na neznámé půdě a oba dva nehybné.

Slyšela Shirovy noční můry, připojila se k němu v představách arény, Lance i Keitha, kteří byli zjizvení a postrádali končetiny, bojovali každičký den za šanci žít do dalšího zápasu na život a na smrt.

Poté tady bylo to, co považovala za nejhorší možný výsledek: nikdy nezjistit, co se stalo, nikdy více nespatřit žádný náznak, nebo znamení jejich přítomnosti.

A nyní…

Pidgino vidění se již teď rozplývalo, takže si odhodlaně otřela oči, naštvaná na slzy, které jí zakrývaly zrak.

Kovboj, který se na posledním schodu zastavil, jako by ho přikovali… byl vyšší, než Lance, jakého si pamatovala. Stále zůstával hubený a vytáhlý, ale pod kůží se mu výrazněji rýsovaly svaly. Obzvlášť výrazně působily jeho hluboké modré oči, zasazené do jeho hladké, světlehnědé pokožky…

Kterou nyní čerstvě hyzdila hluboká jizva - kůže byla rozevřená a maso na levé tváři bylo rozříznuto nepravidelným zubatým, hvězdicovitým tvarem. Jeden z paprsků se mu táhnul pod levým okem až téměř k nosu. Druhý pokroucený cíp vystřeloval kolem koutku téhož oka a mizel mu ve vlasech. Střed hvězdice byl příšerný - spálený a chyběl v něm pořádný kus masa.

Přestože pohled upírala na jizvu, postřehla výraz naprostého šoku, který se Lancovi (tohle byl _Lance, po téměř roce, Lance, který dýchal, stál na nohou, byl naživu_ ) objevil ve tváři. Pohledem divoce přelétával po místnosti. Když jím spočinul na Pidge, _ruply jí nervy_.

Rozběhla se, ignorujíc zvuk židlí drhnoucích o podlahu, jak mimozemšťané vyskakovali na nohy, i zvuk natahovaných kohoutků zbraní – vyrazila přímo k Lancovi, obmotala okolo něj paže a zabořila mu tvář do hrudi.

Lance o krok ustoupil – málem přitom zakopnul, ale Pidgino sevření jej udrželo na nohou. Jeho ruce jí spadly na ramena a jemně je stiskly, než ji odtáhly, _tvrdě._ Dovolila mu to, zíraje na jeho ohromený výraz.

Oči měl tak vyvalené, že to muselo bolet. Prozkoumal každičký palec jejího obličeje, jednou, dvakrát – a pak vydechnul: _„Pidge?“_

Slyšela, jak běží Hunk. Neochotně se vzdala svého místa a posunula se ke straně zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se k němu Hunk dostal, sevřel jej v objetí a zvedl ho ze země. Pidge se obávala, že Lance zlomí vejpůl, ale zdálo se, že se v Hunkově objetí uvolnil a hlava mu klesla na rameno jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. V tom okamžiku Pidge spatřila třas v Lancových končetinách. Jeho ochablé paže se roztřeseně přesunuly, aby stiskly látku Hunkovy košile. Dokázala i rozeznat, jak se mu nenápadně třásla brada. Ale když konečně zvedl hlavu, aby Hunka prozkoumal stejně podrobně, jako předtím Pidge, tvář měl suchou – i když se mu leskly oči.

„ _Hunku_ , jak… nemůžu… Kurva, polož mě na zem, kamaráde, potřebuju dýchat…“

Hunk Lance něžně uvolnil, aby mohl stát na vlastních nohou, rukama jej však stále svíral kolem ramen. Následně jimi proběhnul Lancovou kšticí, o trochu delší, než si ji pamatovala (ačkoliv vypadala čerstvě zastřižená? _Samozřejmě, samozřejmě, že by se Lancovi povedlo najít kadeřníka na zatracené planetě vrahů a zlodějů_ ) pomyslela si Pidge, s krátkým, hysterickým zachichotáním, které se jí ozývalo v lebce. Hunk zatím zíral na Lancovu jizvu a po tváři se mu bez špetky studu koulely slzy. „Ach bože, Lanci, my jsme… hledali jsme _tak dlouho_ …“

Lance pohlédl za Hunka na Shira, Corana a Matta. Když spatřil Pidgina bratra, oči se mu rozšířily ještě nemožněji. Jednou rukou sevřel jednu z Hunkových a zdánlivě bezvědomky ji stisknul, když zaskřehotal: „Nu, že můj den bude probíhat takhle, to jsem… neočekával.“

A v tu chvíli Pidge její mysl nápomocně připomněla – ve vysokém rozlišení, se zvuky na pozadí a holografickou realistikou alteanských technologií – co Lance prozatím se svým dnem dělal. Ale ne, tohle to rovněž zarazila – _teď ne, později, protože Lance je tady. Lance. Je. Tady._

Zatímco se první Shiro a poté Coran vystřídali a oba stiskli Lance v náručí, tak pevně, jako Hunk, jen mlčela a hryzala si spodní ret. Lance se zarazil, když došlo na Matta, který se prostě zazubil a napřáhl k němu ruku: „Rád tě poznávám. O slavném Modrém paladinovi jsem toho slyšel _spoustu_. Od všech, ale obzvlášť od Hunka a Modré.“

Při jeho slovech s sebou Lance trochu trhnul, ale bez problémů Mattovu ruku přijal.

Pidge se tak soustředila na Lance – na způsob, jakým si Shiro otřel slzy z tváře, když jej pustil, a na to, jak jej k sobě Coran přitáhl ještě jednou a zabořil ruku Lancovi do vlasů, oči zavřené, když jej Lance opět sevřel – že neslyšela pomalé kroky za sebou.

Ale ohlédla se přes rameno, když dřevěný schod zaskřípal dost hlasitě na to, aby přitáhl její pozornost… A spatřila Keitha. Rozpuštěné vlasy měl rozcuchané a spadaly mu až na ramena. Ani jeho nesouměrná ofina nezvládala zakrýt obrovitánské tmavošedě indigové oči. Ústa se mu bezhlesně otevřela.

Pidge nějak zvládla nevydat ani hlásku, když si jej prohlédla – její pohled opět pečlivě přejížděl po náznaku příšerné spáleniny. Tahle pouze vykukovala z širokého výstřihu volné modré košile – téměř mu sklouzávala z ramene. Vyskočila na nohy a natáhla se k němu. Ruce, kterými sevřel ty její - drobnější, ale stejně ošlehané – měl pokryté hrubými mozoly. Přitáhl si ji do objetí a zabořil jí tvář do vlasů. _„Pidge,“_ zašeptal. „Jak… kdy…“

Zesílila své sevření, až Keith zakašlal a tvář se mu zkroutila bolestí. Okamžitě se odtáhla. Začala se omlouvat, aniž by věděla proč: „Promiň, promiň…“ Opět pocítila slzy v očích, ale když slyšela, jak Hunk při pohledu na něj začal nanovo vzlykat, když se otočila, aby spatřila Shira, který k nim klopýtal, tvář čerstvě zmáčenou slzami… nezáleželo jí na tom. Tuhle katarzi si _zasloužila_ – všichni si ji zasloužili.

_„Shiro,“_ zaskřehotal Keith. Když plakal, bylo to bezhlesné, na rozdíl od Shirových tichých, přesto slyšitelných vzlyků a Hunka, který prakticky sténal.

Shiro Keitha sevřel v náručí tak opatrně, že to zabralo několik vteřin, než objetí dokončil, než byl Keith zcela obmotán jeho pažemi a přitisknutý na jeho hruď. Keith se třásl hůř než Lance, kolena se mu klepala. Shiro jej držel vzpřímeně a zvedl jednu ruku, aby jej začal hladit po nyní delších černých vlasech.

„Nikdy jsme vás nepřestali hledat, ale…“ Shirův hlas znovu a znovu přeskakoval, lámal se pod vahou jeho pocitu viny. „Keithe, museli jsme chránit ostatní, nemohli jsme… Omlouvám se, byla to moje chyba… Omlouvám se.“

„Nebyla to ničí chyba,“ odpověděl Keith zastřeně. „Nebylo v tom nic jiného než naše obvyklá zatracená smůla… Ach, můj bože, jste doopravdy tady… Našli jste nás. _Vy jste nás našli._ “

Lance stál mezi Coranem a Hunkem. Oči měl vlhké, ale neplakal. Pidge se sevřelo srdce a začalo jí bušit do hrudního koše. Byla tak šťastná, neuvěřitelně šťastná, že je měla zpátky, ale… Její pozorování jí pověděla příběh, kterému nechtěla věřit, který nebyla _připravená_ slyšet.

A přesto se její ústa pohnula bez svolení a ozvala se: „Jak… Lanci, Keithe, co se…“

Než mohla svou otázku dokončit, Lance náhle ztuhnul a otočil se, aby promluvil k Yathirovi, hlas ostrý: „O Fregolu je postaráno?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Yathir. Chvíli Lance zkoumal očima, než pohledem přelétnul k ostatním: „ale možná by ses měl namísto toho soustředit na současnou situaci.“

„A my ostatní bychom možná měli odejít,“ ozvala se Brisha tiše a mírně se na Pidge usmála. „Nemůžu se dočkat, až od vás všech o Lancovi a Keithovi uslyším.“ Pidge se na ni zazubila zpátky, ochotna zodpovědět jakoukoliv Brishinu otázku – pokud mohla opět slyšet Lancovy naštvané stížnosti a kňučení… To provokování jí chybělo. Její úsměv se vytratil, když zvažovala, jestli jej ještě vůbec _mohla_ provokovat. Ty oči předtím vypadaly tak ledově chladné…

„Lépe jsi to říci nemohla, Brisho.“ Yathir se narovnal a oznámil celé místnosti: „Kdokoliv, kdo tady nepřespává, pohyb – zítra otevíráme v obvyklý čas.“

Ozvaly se nadávky a protesty, ale Pidge si všimla, že Yathirovi nikdo neodporoval – všichni se postavili a postupně odtáhli ze dveří. Někteří se zastavili, aby hostinskému zaplatili jasně zbarvenými krystaly. Naklonila hlavu ke straně, zvědavá na jejich měnu. Přiloudala se blíž, aby měla lepší výhled a mohla je svým počítačem oskenovat. Yathir jí to dovolil. Následně je posbíral a zastrčil je někam, kde na ně neviděla. Její počítač jí poskytl jejich chemický rozklad… zdálo se, že emitují slabá energetická pole – možná dostatečně silná k pohonu drobných zařízení? _Zajímavé._

Dopadlo před ni pár krystalů. Zamrkala a pohlédla na Lance, který se skřehotavě zasmál.

„Jeden od každé barvy – proveď tolik testů, kolik se ti jen zachce, Pidge.“ Zvedl ruku, aby ji pohladil po vlasech… A zatahal za její culík. „Fíha, sekne ti to, _chiquillo._ Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že si je necháš narůst dál než k ramenům.“

Od chvíle, kdy našla svého bratra a tátu, ještě nebyla takhle emočně na dně. Z očí jí opět vytryskly slzy. Dovolila Lancovi proplést jejími odrostlými vlasy prsty. Při pohledu na lesk jeho očí cítila, jak se její nálada zase zlepšuje.

Zabralo to několik minut, než se dav vytratil, a poté zde zůstaly už jenom Brisha a Wesdru. Vyšší a hrozivější z nich se svým jediným okem mračila, ačkoliv její úšklebek byl přátelštější, než předtím. „Takže hlídky proběhnou jako obvykle?“

Yathir přikývnul. „Stejné trasy, ale zdvojnásobte je – Dras bude dnes naštvaná. Mohla by poslat nějaké sabotéry nebo odstřelovače, už jen z principu.“

Brisha nakonec vrátila svou kulovnici do pouzdra. „Takže dám vědět Zanovi, aby posílil také zabezpečení u Denny. Uvidíme se zítra ráno, jo?“

„Dobrou noc, Brisho,“ řekl Lance a usmál se na ni. Pidge byla překvapená, když v jeho výraze nenašla pražádný flirtující podtón. Brisha se navíc zdála jako přesně jeho typ (hezká a dýchající) a Keith byl přímo tady, aby tomu přihlížel a žárlil. Ledaže… „Ujisti se, že Jorlack ví, že práce byla splněna.“

„Jasně.“ Všem jim vesele zamávala. „Ráda jsem vás všechny poznala – brzy si popovídáme více! Dobrou noc!“

Jakmile se s Wesdru vytratily, hostinec prostoupilo těžké ticho. Yathir se vůči němu zdál imunní – prostě si hleděl svého, zatímco zavíral bar. Lance se těžce opíral o Hunka a Keith měl stále jednu paži obtočenou okolo Shira.

Nikdy se nepohnul, dokud Lance nepromluvil: „Keithe, je čas, abys znovu použil trochu toho léčivého krému…“

„Ne, pokud tentokrát nějaký nepoužiješ i ty,“ zamračil se na něj Keith.

Když to Pidge viděla, když _slyšela_ Lance a Keitha – stejného Lance a Keitha jako dřív – jak se hašteří, jak jsou nesnesitelní, potlačila spokojené povzdechnutí. Možná, že popotáhla, ale zamaskovala to tím, že obrátila pohled zpátky ke svému počítači a prozkoumala výsledky svých skenů. Zdálo se, že některé aspekty krystalů byly organického původu – rozhodně si výběr z nich vezme zpátky na Zámek, aby je mohla podrobit nějakým podrobnějším výzkumům.

„Chlape, nezačínej zase…“ začal Lance, ale Keith jej zarazil – probodnul jej pohledem, který však zjihnul, když se otočil na ostatní.

„Jak… jak jste nás našli?“ pokaždé, když na ně Keith pohlédnul, působil ohromeně, užasle.

„Ten signál,“ řekla mu Pidge. Neuvěřitelně se toužila zeptat na tu jizvu, jejíž kousky mu každou chvíli vykukovaly zpod košile. „Lance poslal signál…“

Lance prudce dosedl na barovou stoličku a z tváře mu vyprchala všechna barva. Hunk si okamžitě sednul vedle něj a paží pevně obkroužil Lancova ramena. „Kamaráde, hej, jsi…“

„To… to se k vám dostalo?“ zašeptal Lance, zíraje do prázdna. „Ono… ono to fungovalo.“

„Trvalo to zhruba dva týdny, než se rychlostí světla dostal skrze sondy, které jsme rozmístili,“ vysvětlil Coran hlasem plným lítosti. „Nedokázali jsme je o moc urychlit, ale hlavní je, že teď jsme tady.“

„Jo, to je jediné, na čem záleží,“ souhlasil Shiro a přitáhl si Keitha do polovičatého objetí. „A můžeme vyrazit, kdykoliv se…“

Nedopověděl to, namísto toho nasadil zmatený výraz, když Lance i Keith ztuhli. Pidginy vnitřnosti dělaly všemožné věci, které by dělat neměly. Proč působili tak _váhavě_?

„Nemůžeme,“ řekl Lance prostě. „Nadělali jsme tu bordel a nemůžeme prostě… Musíme to napravit dřív, než budeme moct odletět.“

„Jaký bordel? Co se děje?“ zeptal se Matt a jeho výraz se zachmuřil.

„Tak trochu jsme nasrali někoho důležitého.“ Keith se vymotal z Shirova sevření a prošel kolem Corana i Matta, aby zaujal místo po Lancově druhém boku. Všechny je pozoroval potemnělým pohledem, kterému Pidge nerozuměla. „A ten někdo důležitý dělá ze života peklo hodně lidem, které známe, nejenom nám. Nemůžeme prostě vzít nohy na ramena.“

_„Proč?“_ dožadoval se Hunk odpovědi a pohled přitom upíral na Lance – na jeho jizvu. „Tohle místo je… chci říct, chápu, pokud se cítíte zodpovědní za… cokoliv se tady stalo. Ale zdá se, že všichni jsou tady schopni nakopat zadky, komukoliv se jim jen zachce. Já jsem pro, abychom je nechali si to vyříkat mezi sebou, zatímco my se vrátíme k naší _vážně neodkladné_ misi. Kluci, vážně…“

„Hunku.“ Lancova slova Žlutého paladina bez námahy přerušila. „Ne. O tomhle nebudeme diskutovat. Pravděpodobně bychom dokázali nějak synchronizovat naše počítače, nahodit mezi námi komunikaci. Můžete se schovat, než budeme hotovi, vyšleme vám signál a…“

„Pokud si myslíte, že vás dva tady dole necháme _samotné_ …“ začal Shiro.

_„Byli jsme sami téměř zkurvený rok!“_ rozkřikl se Lance a vyskočil ze své židle.

Ono zuřivé vzplanutí je všechny zastihlo nepřipravené – Pidge uskočila dozadu, Coran s sebou trnul, Mattova ruka se reflexivně natáhla po dýce, Hunk málem spadnul ze své stolice… Keith jenom zatnul zuby, pohled zcela soustředěný na Lance a čekal, ačkoliv Pidge neměla ponětí na co. Srdce jí v hrudi surovým tempem bušilo.

Ten tvrdý pohled kovboje se smrtelnou muškou byl zpět, tentokrát namířený na Shira. Pidge spadla brada, když se Lance rozmáchnul paží a málem přitom Hunka udeřil do hlavy. _„Tohle byl náš domov po celé měsíce a jsme pořád naživu, nebo ne?_ Zvládneme to. Vraťte se na Zámek. Vyřiďte Alluře, že jsme v pohodě.“

_„Ne.“_ Shiro stál Lancovi tváří v tvář, s nehybným pohledem. „Neodejdeme. Ne bez vás. _Nikdy více._ Takže o co tady jde, co to potřebujete udělat? Pomůžeme vám. A poté půjdeme _domů, všichni společně._ “

Lance byl téměř stejně vysoký, jako Shiro. Oči měli zaseknuté v divoké, bezhlesné hádce. Skončila, až když se Keith postavil, natáhl ruku a položil ji Lancovi na krk.

„Lanci.“ Jediné slovo a napětí z Lancova těla vyprchalo, alespoň trochu. „No tak, potřebuji tvoji pomoc s tím léčivým krémem. Pojďme nahoru.“ Keith přelétl pohledem po pokoji, než se zastavil na Yathirovi. Pidge zapomněla, že tady hostinský vůbec byl. „Yathire, omlouvám se, že tě o to žádám, ale mohli… mohli by zůstat…“

„Keithe, to je samozřejmost,“ odpověděl mimozemšťan poklidně. Jeho úsměv byl plný pochopení. Pidge pocítila bodnutí vzteku, které ji šimralo pod kůží – tato hrubá a podivná osoba mluvila s Keithem tak snadno a přátelsky. Jakkoliv iracionální její závist byla, nedokázala ji udusit. Nenáviděla onen svár, který rozechvíval pouto, které považovala za nezničitelné.

„Děkuji,“ řekl Keith, hlas plný vděčnosti – a vyčerpání. „Lidi, můžeme… Můžeme si promluvit později. Jen nám dejte trochu času se vzpamatovat. Dejte si něco k jídlu. Yathir je skvělý kuchař.“ Keith věnoval Hunkovi malý úsměv. „A peče zatraceně dobrý koláče, Hunku. Měl by sis od něj sehnat nějaké recepty, dokud jsme tady.“

Lance zůstal mlčky, zatímco jej Keith odtlačil ke schodišti. Pidge je pozorovala, dokud jí nezmizeli z dohledu.

_Co se to právě stalo?_ Její mozek si pospíšil, aby zkatalogizoval a uspořádal každičké slovo, každičkou reakci, každičký tik. Lance a Keith… _nechtěli_ být zachráněni? Ne, to bylo směšné, scestné pomyšlení. Podle důkazů Lance a Keith trpí, trpěli, a cítili se odpovědni za některé z přítomných na této planetě… Pidge tomuto rozuměla, a jistá část jejího nitra se uvolnila – přinejmenším tolik se nezměnilo. Stále byli hrdinové, stále byli vášnivými, šlechetnými bojovníky, které si pamatovala, ale… _Více informací._ Přinutila se přestat s vytvářením teorií a ukvapených závěrů. _Potřebuje více informací._

„Tvé jméno je Yathir, že ano?“ zeptal se Coran zdvořile, jakmile se Lance s Keithem stáhli. „Předpokládám, že bys nám tuto situaci asi nemohl příliš objasnit, že?“

Coran se usadil na barovou stolici, kterou Lance opustil a chlácholivě Hunkovi položil ruku na záda. Hunk útěchu přijal, ale působil ztraceně a zraněně. V očích se mu leskly čerstvé slzy. Pidge se posunula, aby seděla vedle něj, nakloněná k jeho boku. Matt si vzal prázdné místo po její pravici a Shiro… Stál po jejich levici, opíral se o zeď hned za barem, oči zahalené temným stínem, zatímco pozorovaly Yathirovy ruce, které utíraly pult a čerstvě umyté sklenice.

„Nabídnul bych vám informace, ale první mi řekněte – obdrželi jste nějaké zprávy z Jacomiru, když jste se k této planetě přibližovali?“ Yathir zněl uvolněně a laskavě, ale Pidge věděla, že každičká bytost na této planetě měla na triku nějaký zločin – vlastně _četné_ zločiny, častěji násilné, než ne.

Snažila si šestirukého mimozemšťana podrobněji prohlédnout, ale zdálo se, že dokázala posbírat pouze skromné množství biologických informací, ale nic o jeho povaze či motivech… Pouze, že se zdálo, že mu Lance s Keithem věřili. Že ho měli rádi. Rozhodla se za to Yathirovi přidělit pár plusových bodíků.

„Obdrželi a přistáli jsme tam, v domnění, že nám pomohou v bezpečné záchraně naší ztracené rodiny,“ usmál se Coran sardonicky. „Zjistili jsme, že zřejmě ne. Ale získali jsme nějaké užitečné informace a proviant. A nyní jsme tady.“

„Jak jste Lance a Keitha vystopovali až sem?“ zeptal se Yathir, který se dvěma ze svých rukou opíral o pult. „Věděl toho Jacomir tolik? Nebo vás sem navedl někdo jiný?“

„Potkali jsme se s někým v poušti.“ Matt si založil ruce a opřel je o bar. Tvář měl vcelku neutrální. „Prohlašovali, že nám chtějí pomoc, ale nevěřili jsme jim – zdálo se očividné, že mají nějaké nekalé úmysly. Říkali, že pracují pro někoho jménem Keegin Dras.“

„Je to ta, kterou si Lance a Keith znepřátelili?“ Coran si pohladil svůj knír. „Protože já jsem rovněž nabyl dojmu, že po nás chtěli cosi neblahého.“

„Pravděpodobně vás vzít coby rukojmí.“ Yathir přestal uklízet, aby nalil několik nápojů a přisunul sklenice k nim.

Vypadalo to jako růžový džus – Pidge to oskenovala, jestli je to bezpečné, a následně si usrkla. Byl sladký a osvěžující, chutnal vágně po citrusech. Čas od času se napila, zatímco věnovala pozornost konverzaci. V duchu si dělala poznámky o věcech, co potřebovala rozvést podrobněji… V současnosti to znamenalo _úplně o všem._

„Keegin Dras je neoficiálním strážcem tohoto vězení,“ vysvětlil Yathir, nejvyšší pár paží založený na hrudi. „A zřejmě má dojem, že se ji snažíme vypudit a pokoušíme se o jakousi sjednocenou revoluci. O což nešlo, ale hádám, že její pobyt tady ji učinil paranoidní, ačkoliv se místním chaosem živí a vzkvétá.“ Odmlčel se a pohlédl na Shira, který zůstával tichý a nehybný. „Lance a Keith jí přímo pod nosem provedli obdivuhodnou loupež. A uprostřed činu narazili na její mezihvězdnou komunikační konzoli… Ten signál, který jste obdrželi. Který Dras pochopila coby volání do zbraně.“

„Nepředpokládám, že jste se jí pokusili vysvětlit, že se plete?“ zeptal se Coran suše. Loknul si svého nápoje a následně potěšeně mlasknul.

„Nedala nám příležitost.“ Yathir měl ve tváři úsměv bez špetky humoru. „Pustila se do své vendety a od té doby je to jen stále se stupňující výměna útoků.“

„Ta jizva,“ ozval se Hunk náhle. Následně se zhluboka nadechnul. Ruce se mu třásly tak, že džus v jeho sklenici poskakoval. „Omlouvám se, ale vypadala čerstvá a… je Lance…“

„Lance a Keith jsou velmi odolní, ale budu k vám upřímný a musím říct, že tyto poslední dva týdny byly… obzvláště brutální. Nevím, co více vám říct – myslím, že zbytek by vám měli povědět oni,“ dokončil Yathir. „V současnosti je Keegin Dras odhodlaná vidět tuto „revoltu“ zadupanou do země a obnovit obvyklý pořádek. Ironicky, její tvrdý přístup přiživuje tentýž oheň, který tak touží uhasit.“

„Jak to, že jsi Lance a Keitha poznal tak dobře?“ ozval se Shiro nakonec a Pidge nevěděla, co si má myslet o podtónu jeho slov. Zněla jaksi… _žalobně?_

Yathir se otočil, aby mu čelil přímo a Pidge spatřila, jak mu přes obličej přelétl záblesk čehosi neidentifikovatelného. Začínalo ji vážně, _vážně_ unavovat, jak jí neustále něco unikalo – celých _jedenáct měsíců, jeden týden a šest hodin_ zkušeností, traumat a čerstvých jizev. Zatnula zuby a její pohled ještě ztvrdnul. Matt jí položil dlaň na záda, ale setřásla ji. Rukama sevřela pult dost pevně na to, aby své krátké nehty zaryla do dřeva.

„Potkal jsem Lance a Keitha krátce poté, co zde havaroval,“ vydechl Yathir hluboce. „Zachránili mi život.“

Shiro se neusmál. „A pak?“

„Na to byste se měli zeptat jich,“ řekl Yathir odměřeně. „Ale myslím, že chápu, co tím myslíš. Již když jsem je potkal, byli velmi schopní. A od té doby se pouze zlepšovali. Žijí tady, chráněni a já jim dávám jídlo a jakékoliv potřeby si mohu dovolit. Jsou poněkud tvrdohlaví, když jde o přijímání mé vděčnosti – obzvláště Keith.“

Přitom se Pidge slabě usmála – další důkaz toho, že se Lance a Keith nezměnili úplně k nepoznání.

Hunk si odfrknul. „To mě ani v nejmenším nepřekvapuje. Keith by mohl přetvrdohlavit snad kohokoliv. A díky, že jsi na ně dohlédl. To je vážně boží a také… jsem si jistý, že bez tebe by to tady měli mnohem obtížnější.“ Hunkův úsměv byl opatrný, ale upřímný. Vybledl ovšem, když Shiro vydal ostrý, nevěřícný zvuk.

„Co mohli mít je _mnohem_ snazší život, z toho co chápu,“ vychrlil Shiro vztekle.

„Shiro,“ přerušil jej Matt. „To není spravedlivé.“

„Dokážu poznat, že jsi tady jedním z velkých zvířat,“ pokračoval Shiro ještě jedovatěji. Celé tělo se mu třáslo jen sotva potlačovanou zlobou. „Způsob, jak dokonce i ti nebezpečněji vypadající okamžitě naslouchají tvému slovu. Věci, které víš. Tvůj věk. Jsi tady už nějakou dobu a pravděpodobně bys dokázal porazit prakticky kohokoliv.“

Coran se postavil. „Shiro, prosím…“

„Ne, nechte jej být.“ Yathir přistoupil k Shirovi, všechny ruce rozevřené. „Jen do toho, pokračuj ve svých obviněních.“

_„Proč jsi je nezastavil?“_ Shiro prakticky zakřičel a konečně upustil od svého postoje, ruce svěšené podél boků zaťal pěsti, oči mu plály. „Mohl jsi je udržet tady, _v bezpečí,_ a namísto toho… _Co jsi jim to dovolil udělat?_ “

„‚Nedovolil‘ jsem jim nic,“ promluvil Yathir vyrovnaně. „Prostě to _udělali._ Naznačuješ, že jsem je tady měl zaštítit? Skrýt je před pohledy ostatních? Dovolili by mi snad něco takového? A i kdybych to nějak dokázal, nemyslíš, že by to přitáhlo nežádanou pozornost?“ Yathirovy pravé ruce náhle všechny držely zbraně – granát a dvě hrozivé dýky.

Hunk vyskočil, Pidge měla ruku na svých pistolích, ale Matt a Coran zůstávali nehybně.

Shirova kovová ruka zářila, když vycedil svá další slova: „Cokoliv to stálo, abys je udržel v bezpečí, _měl jsi to udělat._ “

„A přesně to jsem tady _udělal_ ,“ řekl Yathir. Vyhodil jednu dýku do vzduchu a chytil ji jednou ze svých levých rukou. „Tady se cokoliv stráženého považuje za cenné a pro mnohé to znamená otevřené pozvání. Pokud by Lance a Keitha vzal někdo z  _nejhorších,_ koho můžeme nabídnout, byli by _zabiti._ Ale namísto toho jsem je nechal být, nechal jsem všechny usoudit, že nejsou nic jiného, než ti, kteří tady končí obvykle. Poskytl jsem jim nejlepší informace, jaké jsem mohl, a oni se _učili. Bojovali._ “

„To _nemělo být nutné_ ,“ odplivl si Shiro a Pidge… Pidge rozuměla bolesti v Shirově vzteku. Ale také viděla logiku v Yathirových slovech.

„Počkat, nikdo tady není na vině,“ promluvil Matt klidně. „A Yathir má pravdu. Shiro, to, co jsi pro mě udělal – zachránil jsi mi život. Ale jakmile jsem si byl pryč, naučil jsem se bojovat, přežít bez tebe. Lance a Keith tady museli žít celý _rok_ …“

„Ještě neznáme celý příběh, chlapče můj.“ Coran konečně vstoupil do prostoru mezi Yathira a Shira. „Ale věřím, že tady náš hostitel nemluví nic než pravdu. Ačkoliv jsem rozezlen, že Lance a Keith byli donuceni…“

„Až na to, že _donuceni_ není zrovna… Lance ty lidi dneska zabil,“ promluvil Hunk a hlas se mu při posledních pár slovech zlomil. „A udělal to sám od sebe, že, Pidge?“

Pidge přikývla, již tu pravdu přijala. Nenapadal ji způsob, jak tu ránu Hunkovi zjemnit, jelikož se zdálo, že se s tím teprve smiřuje.

„Ani nevypadal jako… Po některých bojích s Galrany, jakmile přestal jásat o svých úžasných zásazích a nějakých složitých manévrech s Modrou… vážně utichl. Držel se blízko mě a pomáhal mi s mými návrhy… Jednou jsem ho přistihnul, jak zvrací…“ Hunk si pod očima projel palcem a ukazováčkem. „Je to tak špatné, jak si představuju? Jako, mám vážně přehnaně živou fantazii, lidi, to si ani nedovedete představit…“

Nikdo neodpověděl. Pidge věděla proč.

Cokoliv si Hunk představoval, skutečnost byla pravděpodobně mnohem horší.

Yathir nic neříkal a namísto toho začal servírovat malé talíře s jídlem. Coran Shirovi naznačil, ať se posadí. „Pojďme se navečeřet. Já kontaktuji Alluru – Pidge, Zelená je napojená do tvého počítače a může posílit signál do Zámku, správně?“ Přikývla a přisunula mu svůj počítač. Coran jej s úsměvem přijal. „Dáme jí vědět, že jsme je našli. A že se tady možná chvíli zdržíme.“

Pidge upírala svou pozornost na Shira, který uposlechl Coranovy rady. Začal jíst mechanickými pohyby a tvář měl protáhlou. Občas se to stávalo, když jej jeho mysl odvlekla do temných koutů, kde žily zlomené vzpomínky.

Matt do ní dloubnul. „Hej, jez. Potřebuješ potravu, pokud máš růst do síly.“

Šťouchla do jej loktem a on se uchechtnul. Hunk po celou dobu, co jedl, nevydal jediný zvuk, a jakmile si Pidge jedinkrát kousla, uvědomila si, jak mimo musí Žlutý paladin být – tohle bylo _lahodné._ Vzala si několik dalších obrovských soust a pomalu je sežvýkala. Neměla nejmenší představu, jak pokračovat. Musela počkat na více informací, než bude moct zformulovat strategii pro pohyb vpřed.

Ale stále rostoucí část její mysli to _ani nechtěla vědět._ Její přirozeně zvědavá stránka se utápěla ve strachu, v smutku… v zoufalé touze vrátit se zpátky v čase, protože, zřejmě, bojovat válku proti císařství se sklony k masovému vyvražďování, bylo mnohem, mnohem jednodušší než to, čemu čelili nyní.

******

_Část druhá: Keith_

_Den první, pozdní večer_

******

Keith se zhluboka nadechnul a pomalu vydechnul. Nedokázal tak úplně strávit, co se právě stalo, takže to pustil z hlavy. Existovala pouze tato chvíle ‑ on, Lance a nikdo jiný.

V boku jej jemně zabolelo. Byl to dobrý pocit. Připadal mu správnější, než cokoliv jiného. Každým dnem se hojil rychleji a rychleji. Usadil se na postel a odhodil košili stranou, zatímco trpělivě čekal, než si Lance umyje ruce a vrátí se s léčivým krémem, odvíčkovaným a připraveným k použití.

Lance dnes ráno odešel, aniž by se rozloučil.

Nenáviděl, jak se mezi nimi nyní náhle čas od času objevila taková odtažitost, ale věděl, že se mu Lance snažil vyjít vstříc – převážně proto, že si byl dobře vědom toho, že kdyby to neudělal, Keith by tu jeho línou prdel dotáhl zbytek cesty násilím.

Strávil týden v bezvědomí a pár dní poté se probouzel jen čas od času. Předevčírem konečně zvládnul zůstat vzhůru několik hodin v kuse. Lance měl plno práce – vedl bitvy bez Keitha, který by stál po jeho boku. I v horečkách a útržkovitě se s ním Keith dokázal hádat, vyzýval jej jako obvykle a ve chvílích vážného zoufalství jej _prosil,_ aby počkal a držel se zpátky… protože od Brishy slyšel, co Lance dělal, zatímco byl on upoutaný na lůžko.

A věděl lépe, než kdokoliv jiný, že za tou uvolněnou fasádou se Lance rozpadal.

„Hej,“ zamumlal Lance. „Musíš mi říct, pokud bude cokoliv v nepořádku, jasný?“ Jeho dlaně něžně klouzaly po hojících se spáleninách na Keithových zádech a boku.

Pokožka na jeho levých žebrech, zepředu i zezadu, byla růžová a lesklá – nová kůže vyrostla rychle a zůstalo na ní mnohem méně jizev, než očekával, ale stále byly hluboké a na první pohled zjevné. Lance vydal tichý omluvný zvuk, když se dotknul toho nejcitlivějšího místa ve středu – Keith s sebou škubnul, ale jen slabě. Krém, který Lance ukradl podle pokynů jejich doktorky, byl darem z nebes a spolu s několika bednami antibiotik a desinfekcí Keithovi zachránil život. Tento konkrétní krém dovoloval, aby se rány uzavíraly rychle. Každý den se Keith vzbudil a cítil se o obrovský krok blíže k normálu – jeho kůže už sotva nepříjemně tahala a bolest se objevila pouze, když přitlačil.

Stinnou stránkou bylo, že se stále poněkud rychle unavoval – bleskové tempo léčení jej vyčerpávalo, ale to, doufejme, během příštích pár dnů skončí.

„Pojď sem.“

Keith se otočil čelem k němu a zapřel se do paží, zatímco se mu Lance opatrně usadil obkročmo na stehna a začal mu krém vtírat do zjizvené pokožky zepředu levé poloviny jeho žeber a nahoru k jeho klíční kosti.

Když se Lance natáhl pro více krému, Keith se narovnal a jednou rukou jej zarazil. „Ne. Teď ty.“

„Keithe…“

„Už je mi to fuk, Lanci,“ zavrčel. „Nestojím před branami smrti. Tvoje tvář… musí to bolet. Prosím.“

Lance zíral na Keithovo zranění, ale pohled měl rozostřený. „To se na to dívá tak příšerně? Tak se s tím smiř, protože tvoje zranění ti vážně může zabránit v  _boji,_ pokud to ne…“

„K čertu s tebou, pokud si myslíš, že tady jde o tohle.“ Keith mu lahvičku sebral a nabral si poslední zbytek krému na dva prsty. „Nechci, abys byl v bolestech. Přestaň s tím svým pitomým ‚pokáním‘ a dovol mi ti pomoc. _Nenávidím, že trpíš._ A _zraňuje mě, že se na to musím dívat._ “

Přidržel Lancovi prsty přímo před očima.

Po minutě tvrdohlavého ticha Lance zavřel víčka a nastavil Keithovi levou tvář, čelist viditelně zatnutou. Keith si povzdechnul a začal s tím nejjemnějším dotykem, kterého byl schopen. Lance se třásl, ale zatímco Keith mlčky pracoval, jeho tvář se uvolnila. Zastavil se u nejhorší části jizvy – tam kde chyběl kus masa, přesně v nejvyšším bodě Lancovy lícní kosti – a vmasíroval do otevřené hvězdice všechen zbývající krém.

Keith odložil prázdnou lahvičku na noční stolek a přitom se zapřel Lancovi do hrudi, aby tam dosáhnul. Když se vrátil, Lance zvedl paže a obtočil je kolem něj, přitáhl si jej za ramena, opatrný, aby se jej na levé straně nedotýkal, zatímco se mu do kůže vsakoval krém.

_Tady jsi._ Keith sevřel záda Lancovy košile. „Takže… nás našli.“

Jak patetická slova pro tak ohromnou událost.

Lance si slabě odfrkl Keithovi u krku. „Jo, všiml jsem si.“

Chvíli seděli mlčky. Keith si v duchu přehrával chvíli, kdy spatřil Pidge, její drobné tělo v náručí, její delší vlasy, které jej lechtaly na kůži. Pohled na Shira, jehož rysy kalily slzy a jehož objetí v Keithovi na chvíli vzbudilo pocit _bezpečí_ , než si vzpomněl, že tady nebylo bezpečné nic, nikdy. Coran, Hunk, Pidgin bratr – Allura někde v oblacích – všichni byli _tady_. Keithovi se v hrudi usadil kámen, když si uvědomil, že nyní bylo více co ztratit. Více v sázce.

Ale _kurva zasraný drát,_ oni ho a Lance _našli._

„Co… co budeme dělat?“ zhluboka se nadechl – Lancovy vlasy byly cítit kouřem.

„Budeme… se držet našeho plánu,“ odpověděl Lance. „Nemůžeme tady prostě Brishu a Yathira nechat, ať se o to postarají. Je to naše zatracená chyba. Kurva, dokonce mám výčitky i z toho, že jsme do toho zatáhli Jorlacka.“

„Až na to, že na Drasině černé listině byl i tak, takže neměj.“ Keith zavřel oči a nadále zhluboka dýchal. Skrze Lancovu košili a svou nahou kůži mohl cítit, jak Lancovo srdce bije na poplach. „Dovolíme jim pomoc?“

„Dokázali bychom je snad zastavit?“ Lance se odtáhnul a ve tváři mu pohrával slabý sarkastický úsměv. „Dovedli jsme snad někdy zabránit tobě, aby ses bezhlavě vyřítil ze Zámku…“

„Jako bys nikdy neudělal úplně totéž?“ opáčil Keith a ruce mu sklouzly níž, aby sevřely Lancovy boky. „Ale jo, chápu, kam tím míříš. Zítra si promluvíme s Yathirem a přijdeme na to, jak se… přizpůsobit.“

Následovala další odmlka. Poté si Lance pozvedl dlaň k očím a konečně, _konečně_ se objevilo pár slz, ačkoliv je rychle otřel. „Oni… už jsem nemyslel, že je znovu uvidíme. Po… po těch bombách jsem prostě…“

„Vzdal jsi to.“ Keithovy palce vklouzly pod jeho opasek a začaly krouživými pohyby hladit jemnou kůži, která se tam skrývala. Zachytily se o pár starších jizev. „Jo. Viděl jsem… Lanci, nemám ti to za zlé. Nikdo ti to nemá za zlé.“

Lance nic neříkal a Keith si v duchu udělal poznámku, aby se k tomu nezapomněl vrátit později. Nyní, když byl zpátky na nohou, už Lancovi nemohl dovolit tenhle pocit viny nadále pohřbívat – pokud tohle nezvládnou společně, přijdou další výbuchy, tak jako ten se Shirem. Nebo pokud se mu nepovede přinutit Lance, aby vzal na vědomí, že nemusí brát plnou odpovědnost za každičkou příšernou věc, která se udála od chvíle, kdy okradli Keegin Dras.

„Jsem vděčný, že už jsi úplně zpátky,“ zamumlal Lance. Hlas se mu zlomil a vykoukly z něj zubaté hrany touhy a bolesti. „Zachránil jsi mi život, když ses vzbudil, ale to, že jsem s tebou schopen takhle mluvit… tolik jsem tě potřeboval.“

Keithovo srdce vynechalo úder. Byl to ten překrásný, děsivý úkaz, který si spojoval jedině s Lancem. Naklonil se, aby jej políbil na popraskané rty. Začal se ztrácet, Lancovy ruce se zvedly, aby mu sevřely tvář, jeho vlastní ruce našly hnědé vlasy a to měkoučké místečko poblíž Lancova ucha, tam kde začínala jeho čelist…

Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání na dveře.

Lance se Keithovi zasmál do úst. „Hádám, že v budoucnu nás takových vyrušení čeká ještě hodně.“

Keith beze slov zabručel, když mu Lance sklouznul z klína a opět se posadil vedle něj, tentokrát čelem ke dveřím. Keith si opět natáhl svou košili, než zavolal: „Ano? Můžete vstoupit.“

Dveře se s pomalým zaskřípěním otevřely a stáli tam oni: jejich vesmírná rodina…

Pidge rychle vstoupila do místnosti, aby uvolnila místo ostatním. Opřela se o rozbitou skříň a použila pootevřené dveře coby oporu.

Když byli všichni namačkáni uvnitř, jejich ložnice působila menší a to bylo Keithovi víc než jen trochu nepříjemné – tak dlouho bylo tohle místo pouze jeho a Lancovo. Jejich domov. Pouze jejich. Vzali si tento větší pokoj, vzdali se jejich menšího dvoulůžkového prostoru výměnou za tento prostornější s jednou postelí plus připojenou koupelnou po jejich úspěšné loupeži od Dreyulina. (Keith se náhle zarděl – z nějakého náhodného, neznámého důvodu se mu v mysli vybavily ty dva dny, které tady strávili zamčení, _„oslavováním našeho jednoměsíčního výročí, querido,_ “ řekl Lance za doprovodu toho příšerného hýbání obočím.

Keith si odkašlal a odehnal ty vzpomínky (spolu se svým ruměncem) pryč, zatímco pozoroval, jak za nimi Matt Holt, který vstoupil jako poslední, zavírá dveře. Bylo to podivné, dívat se na někoho, kdo tak blízce připomínal Pidge, ale s širšími rameny a bez brýlí, které by nějak zakrývaly ony zvědavé zlatohnědé oči.

„Takže…“ protáhl Lance a prsty se poškrábal vzadu na hlavě. „Uvedl jsem všechny do rozpaků. Za to se omlouvám.“

Shiro udělal krok vpřed a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ne, máš pravdu, Lanci, a my – _já_ – jsme byli moc hrrr. Vy dva jste byli soběstační jedenáct měsíců a já jsem se tady z čista jasna ukázal a předpokládal, že vám budu velet… Za to se omlouvám.“

„A tvůj vztek byl oprávněný,“ ozval se Coran, který se posadil na postel vedle Lance, a odvážil se mu položit ruku na rameno. „Nedokážu si ani představit, čím jste si vy dva prošli. Za to se rovněž…“

„Už dost těch omluv, prosím vás,“ vložil se do toho Keith. „Nemůžeme být prostě… šťastní, že jste tady?“

Hunk se zeširoka zazubil. „To teda! Kámo, _je to tak zatraceně úžasný, že jsme vás našli!_ “ Vklouznul na postel po Keithově boku a pořádně jej objal. „Sakra, jsi jako… mnohem vypracovanější, než jsi býval. A, ehm…“ jeho oči odběhly k okraji Keithovy obrovské jizvy, sotva viditelné pod nízkým límečkem jeho košile. „Jsem fakt vděčný, že jsi naživu, Keithe. Jako, tak, že by to vydalo na pár dortů a několik tuctů dortíků.“

„To je hodně pečení,“ odpověděl Keith vážně a cítil, jak se jeho vlastní úsměv rozšiřuje. „Prosím, ujisti se, že od Yathira seženeš tuny receptů. Jsi jediný, kdo má naději je napodobit zpátky“ – nedokázal se tak úplně přinutit říct _doma_ – „na Zámku.“

„Když už jsme u toho – i když nenávidím, že to musím znova vytahovat…“ Shirův pohled byl upřený na Lance, ačkoliv jeho oči čas od času přelétly i ke Keithovi. „Ale, proč přesně nemůžete oba dva odejít hned teď?“

„Není to tak, že _nemůžeme_ ,“ opravil jej Keith. „Prostě to _neuděláme._ Jak říkal Lance… někoho jsme naštvali. Keegin Dras, ona…“

„Yathir nám toho o ní trochu pověděl,“ ozvala se Pidge a narovnala si brýle. „Ale neřekl, co přesně jste udělali – padlo slovo _loupež_?“

Lance ožil. „Bylo to _epický_ , lidi. Úroveň úžasnosti _Mission Impossible._ Ta první _Mission Impossible,_ ne jako pokračování, které sice byla úžasná, ale ne tak…“

„Okradli jsme ji o slušný balík.“ Keith ignoroval nezaujatý pohled po své pravici, spojený s nafučeným odfouknutím. „Ale Lance našel její komunikační systém, použil jej, aby vás kontaktoval a to pro ni byla poslední kapka.“ Vrhl po Lancovi vražedným pohledem dřív, než stačil cokoliv říct. „A byl to _zatraceně úžasný nález,_ a _i kdyby to nefungovalo,_ museli jsme to zkusit. Pokud bys to nezkusil ty, udělal bych to _já_ sám.“

Onen ztrýzněný lesk v Lancových očích se nevytratil, ale vyčaroval pro Keitha polovičatý úsměv, takže se spokojil se svým malým vítězstvím – tímto miniaturním náznakem, že pocit viny Lance ještě zcela neovládal.

„Keegin Dras šla po všech, kdo nás kdy najmul na práci – obzvlášť, pokud měli něco společného ještě s Jorlackem, dalším velkým bossem, kterého nenávidí,“ navázal Lance tam, kde Keith skončil. „Bylo to… náročné.“

_Brutální. Kruté._ Keith nikdy nezapomene na Lance, kterého spatřil, když se téměř před týdnem probral – tu oběť války s prázdnýma očima, oděnou v ocelové slupce chladnokrevného zabijáka. Vybavil si onen vágní pocit z nočních můr, kdy pochyboval o vlastní realitě… dokud Lance nezjihl, neobtočil okolo něj paže a prakticky se nepohřbil v jeho objetí.

Záblesky onoho temného stvoření se objevovaly i nadále, i když byl Keith nyní schopnější se s Lancem o jeho taktikách a o jeho sebeničení dohadovat. Ta slova mu na jazyku zněla divně, ozvěny prázdných přísloví, které mu v minulosti říkal Shiro a ostatní lidé s dobrými záměry. Nyní, když v Lancovi spatřoval odraz svého nejhoršího já, skutečně porozuměl, před čím jej Shiro tak varoval.

„Za většinu toho chaosu jsme odpovědní – lidé kvůli tomu umírají,“ pokračoval Keith. „Nemůžeme je opustit.“

„Takže jaký máte plán?“ zeptal se Shiro a nyní Keitha probodl pohledem. „A jak do daného plánu zapadá to, co se stalo dneska?“

Keith narovnal ramena, záda rovné jako svíčka, dokonce i když povrch jeho jizvy, jeho nová lesklá kůže, vydala bolestné píchnutí. „Potřebujeme informace zevnitř Drasiny organizace. Zaplatili jsme pár informátorům, ale většina byla příliš vyděšená, než aby nám poskytla nějaké pořádné info. Ale jeden z našich vlastních řad nějaké slušné info sehnal.“

Lance se zašklebil a rukama sevřel okraj jejich postele, až mu zbělaly klouby. „Skutečný info a velmi skutečnou past. Málem jsme se odtamtud nedostali živí. Ale získal jsem z toho nějaké dosti cenné zásoby. Včetně nějakých bomb…“

„Které jste, jak jsme dnes viděli, dobře využili,“ vložil se do toho Shiro, ale jeho tón nebyl odsuzovačný – jen se v něm skrýval náznak zmoženosti.

Lancovy oči se nepatrně rozšířily a Keith sklouznul rukou níž, aby ležela vedle Lancovy na okraji jejich matrace. Takže ostatní byli svědky Lance v jeho bitevním módu. Keith nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet.

Shiro se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě. „Byl ten týpek, kterého jsi popadl – byl tím, kdo vás navedl do té pasti?“

„Jo, více méně.“ Lance naklonil hlavu ke Keithovi. „Všichni jsme měli podezření, že se to nějak posere. Ale šance udeřit proti Dras – byla až příliš dobrá, než abychom ji nechali být. Problém byl… druhá strana o nás věděla věci. Věci, které by neměli. A když to šlo do sraček, šlo to _pořádně_ hluboko. Když jsme se vrátili… Fregola, ten zmrd, byl pryč. Tehdy jsme věděli, že nás podrazil.“

„Čest mezi zloději?“ poznamenal Matt s povytaženým obočím.

„Lidé nás tady podrazili mnohokrát,“ odpověděl Keith staršímu ze sourozenců Holtových. „Ale tohle je jiné. Tohle je válka a byly nakresleny hranice. Dras nechtěla revoluci, ale teď se jí jedné dostane. Kurevsky si naplnila vlastní proroctví.“

„A Fregola bude hodnej malej zrádce a podrazí Dras stejně rychle, jako se vysral na nás.“ Lancovi se zaleskly zuby v krutém úšklebku. „A možná z něj nakonec přece jen dostaneme něco slušného.“

Ono tvrzení následovalo napjaté ticho, které způsobilo, že se Lance opět navrátil k svému vágně zkroušenému výrazu. Keith svou ruku posunul dál a dál, dokud se kůže nesetkala s kůží, a pokusil se tím jediným, letmým dotykem přenést veškeré ujištění, které dovedl.

Ozval se Coran. „Předpokládám, že v této válce existuje nějaká celková strategie? Nějaký hlavní cíl, dalo by se říct?“

„Ano,“ řekl Lance a upíral pohled Shirovi do očí, hlas tvrdý jako žula, navzdory tomu, že ramena měl stále svěšená. „Zbavíme se Keegin Dras. Dáme Jacomiru vědět, že tahle planeta zůstane čerstvým kouskem pekla, který nepotřebuje, aby na něj dohlížel jeden z jejich _válečných zločinců._ A poté odejdeme.“

„Nechystáme se předělat celou planetu vrahů a zlodějů,“ rozvinul to Keith a pozoroval jejich reakce. „Jenom ji chceme nechat tak, jak jsme ji našli.“

Shiro přikývnul. Spustil paže předtím založené na hrudi a natáhl k Lancovi ruku. „Dobrá. Pokud budeme následovat vaše velení, dovolíte nám pomoc?“

Lance vrhl pobavený pohled směrem ke Keithovi a poté se vrátil k Shirovi. „Kdybych řekl ne, zastavilo by vás to?“

„Ne. Takže je pravděpodobně lepší spolupracovat, než si navzájem na bitevním poli podrážet nohy,“ řekl Shiro lehce. Jeho úsměv téměř dosáhl i k jeho očím. Téměř.

„Pak jo.“ Pevně Shirovi potřásl rukou, ale brzy ji pustil a opět se poškrábal na temeni. „Až na to…“ Lance zaváhal a otočil se na Keitha.

Přikývnul, ačkoliv s trochou nejistoty. Možná, že tohle nebylo tajemství, které by měli zrovna právo sdělovat, ale pokud nemohli Shirovi a ostatním věřit, že udrží jazyk za zuby, pak… Keith nechtěl zvažovat možnost, že by existoval svět, ve kterém svým parťákům z týmu Voltron nevěřil.

Lance rovněž přikývl a otočil se na ostatní. Očima přelétával od jednoho k druhému, dokud se nezastavil na Shirovi. „Vlastně to vede Yathir. Jsme jenom… řekněme krytí, ačkoliv jsme součástí rozhodovacího procesu. Vedl jsem v poli, a Keith nyní také, ale Yathir má poslední slovo, když dojde na velké plány.“

Shiro s sebou škubnul – snažil se to zamaskovat, ale Keith jej znal až příliš dobře, dokonce i s téměř roční odmlkou. „Došlo mi, že má moc. Co z něj dělá lepšího vůdce než z vás dvou?“

Lance se mírně uchechtnul, suše a krapet hořce. „Nu, žil tady většinu svého života. A má zkušenosti, ne nepodobné Drasiným. Vlastně by mohl být dost dobrý mozek pro náš boj s Galrany…“ Lancova ústa se prazvláštně zkroutila okolo jeho posledního slova. Keith věděl proč tomu tak bylo – představa, že budou opět bojovat s Galrany… zdála se neuvěřitelně vzdálená a podivná.

„A proč ho potřebujete krýt?“ zeptal se Shiro a Keith mohl prakticky cítit napětí, které z něj vycházelo ve vlnách. Keith přimhouřil oči a pečlivě si Černého paladina prohlížel. Shirovy reakce byly pochopitelné, do jisté míry – vždycky byl ohledně svých týmů velmi ochranářský, dokonce i zatímco raketovou rychlostí stoupal pozicemi v Garrisonu. S Voltronem to exponenciálně vzrostlo, ale tahle úroveň starostlivosti v tomhle světě nebude fungovat.

„Protože,“ odpověděl Keith dřív, než Lance dostal příležitost, a ujistil se, že jeho tón vyjadřoval jeho absolutní důvěru, kterou k Yathirovi choval, „nás o to požádal a jeho důvody byly pochopitelné. My z tohohle místa mizíme, on nikoliv. Je lepší, abychom takzvanými „rebely“ byli my dva – lidi, kteří odsud _odcházejí_. A tohle je, doslova, _jediná věc_ , o kterou nás kdy požádal. Nechal nás u sebe bydlet, zadarmo a v  _bezpečí_. Čas od času jsme mu zaplatili, ale věř mi, není to zdaleka tolik, kolik bychom mu byli dlužni, kdyby z nás skutečně chtěl vymáhat dluh.“

Shirova ústa se sevřela do úzké linky, ale zdálo se, že to přijímá. Keith přemítal, jestli tohle bude muset se Shirem probrat jindy a už nyní cítil, jak se v něm hromadí frustrace, ten druh, který cítil pokaždé, když čelil čemukoliv mimo jeho kontrolu – něco, do čeho se nemohl prostě vrhnout po hlavě a spoléhat se na své pilotovací či bojové schopnosti.

Shiro pokynul k ostatním a zeptal se: „Je někdo, kdo s tím prozatím nesouhlasí?“

„Ne,“ ozvala se Pidge jako první. „Pojďme to udělat tak, jak to my Obránci vesmíru děláme. Nikdo nezůstane opuštěný.“

„Jo, jo!“ Hunk zapumpoval paží do vzduchu. „Nakopeme zadky nějakým kriminálním šéfíkům. To zní dost drsně. Žádná vlajková loď nebo obrovská flotila. Zdá se to o něco méně stresující.“

Lance s sebou viditelně trhnul, ale nic neřekl, dokonce se na svého nejlepšího kamaráda usmál, jako by bylo vše v pořádku. Keithovy instinkty mu po páteři přeběhly ve formě neblahého tušení, mysl mu hučela různými _nejhoršími případy_ , známý proces po několika měsících _života_ v těchto případech.

Mezi Mattem a jeho sestrou proběhl jakýsi bezhlesný rozhovor, než se ozval: „Budu tady a pomůžu vám, pokud mě budete potřebovat.“

„Stejně tak i já,“ doplnil Coran vážně.

Keith náhle zatoužil po onom živějším, vtipnějším Coranovi, kterého si pamatoval z doby před téměř rokem. Tento smrtelně vážný Coran tady nepůsobil zdaleka tak nemístně. Keitha to znervózňovalo a on byl zatraceně napjatý i bez toho.

„V tom případě byste si možná všeci měli trochu odpočinout a najíst se…“ začal Keith. Hunk si odfrknul a rychle si zakryl rukou ústa. Lance se vážně _zahihňal_ a plácnul si s ním Keithovi nad hlavou.

Pidge se zazubila a připojila se k smíchu. „Promiň, Keithe, uklouzlo ti trošku tvého Texasu.“

„Nikdy mu to neuklouzne, pokud to není naschvál,“ řekl Lance nadšeně. „Ach, právě jsi mi zlepšil celý den, kámo.“

„ _Každopádně,_ jak jsem _říkal_ , vy _všichni_ byste se měli jít najít,“ Keith schválně zdůraznil svou výslovnost a zaškaredil se na Lance, ačkoliv jen tak tak potlačil něžný úsměv.

„Už jsme po jídle a Yathir nám už přidělil i pokoje,“ Matt zagestikuloval přes rameno a zněl velmi vděčně. „To jídlo bylo to nejchutnější, co jsem měl od doby… No, před vesmírem, řekněme.“

„Že?“ souhlasil Lance nadšeně. „A, ehm, hádám, že se budu muset zeptat na tebe a…“

Přerušilo jej zaklepání na dveře a Matt se otočil, aby je otevřel. Stál tam Yathir a držel tác se dvěma talíři, plnými jídla, z kterého se ještě kouřilo.

„Ach, omlouvám se za vyrušení…“

„Právě jsme mluvili o tvých úžasných kuchařských schopnostech, Yathire, nedělej si starosti,“ zašvitořil Lance a vyskočil z postele, aby staršímu mimozemšťanovi odebral tác. „K čertu, to je ta sekaná ze včerejška? _Boží._ Řekni mi, že je taky ještě nějaký koláč? Prosím?“

„Ze včerejška ne, ale v troubě mám čerstvý,“ řekl Yathir a zasmál se, když Lance našpulil rty a zase se rozzářil v rámci jediné sekundy. „Očekávám, že chcete, abych vás vzbudil, pokud nebudete vzhůru za úsvitu?“

„Jo,“ řek Keith a kývnul na ostatní. Z obrovského bazénu úlevy z toho, že konečně budou mít jakž takž _ticho,_ se vynořil stud – tohle byla jeho _rodina_ , kterou neviděl celý rok, a on už potřeboval přestávku. „Pardon, lidi, ale zítra ráno musíme začít brzo.“

„Beze všeho,“ poklepal se Coran na nos. „Kdo dřív vstává, jako první vybere _julikorovo_ hnízdo, jak se říká.“

„Pak si ostatní otázky můžeme nechat na zítra,“ řekl Lance a věnoval Mattovi omluvný pohled. Matt zavrtěl hlavou a nabídl mu vlastní smírné zazubení.

Lance odložil tác na noční stolek, aby Coranovi umožnil vstát a vydat se za Yathirem, který se beze slova vracel zpátky dolů. Lance se opět posadil vedle Keitha a rozpačitě ostatním zamával. „Jasně, takže, ehm, prostě se najíme a půjdeme spát, takže…“

Shiro stisknul Coranovi rameno. „Pak tedy zamíříme do svých pokojů… Corane, mohl bys…“

„Už jsem Alluru kontaktoval, jakmile jsme dojedli.“ Věnoval Lanci a Keithovi mrknutí. „Vyhrožovala rozličnými druhy násilí, povětšinou anatomicky nemožnými, pokud dopustíme, aby se vám dvěma cokoliv stalo. A pokud si vy dva nezajistíte vlastní bezpečný návrat do Zámku.“

„Nu, všichni víme, že ty hrozby dokáže kdykoliv vyplnit, takže hádám, že budeme muset přežít,“ odpověděl Lance a v hlase mu zazníval jemný nevěřícný podtón.

Keith ho chápal – všechno mu to připadalo jako nějaký mimotělní zážitek, jakýsi komplikovaný sen. Když se všichni vydali k odchodu, uvolnil se o něco víc.

Až na to, že se Hunk otočil a zarazil se na zápraží, zatímco na něj ostatní čekali. „Ehm, kde je tvůj pokoj, Lanci? Nebo tohle je on? Mohli bychom přespat spolu, nebo…“

Lance na něj překvapeně zamrkal a poté propukl v smích. Keith cítil, jak se mu po tváři rozlévá úsměv, stále širší a širší, a ačkoliv nebyl tak hysterický jako Lance, nedokázal potlačit pár uchechtnutí. Ruka, která se dostala až k Lancově stehnu jej stiskla, než vklouzla výše, aby sevřela Lancovu ruku.

„Ehm, promiň, Hunku, ale tohle je _náš_ pokoj.“ Keith se opět zasmál, když na ně Hunk vyvalil oči. Pidge vydala nesrozumitelný zvuk a Shiro vstoupil zpátky vedle Hunka, obočí ztracené někde v jeho bílých pramíncích.

„Počkat… Odkdy…“ Shiro vyvalil oči na Keithův úšklebek – Keith nedokázal zvládnout, jak šokovaně všichni vypadali (no, až na Matta a Corana), a připadalo mu to téměř tak k popukání, jako Lancovi (který stále každou chvíli zachrochtal smíchy).

„Jsme spolu od…“

„Ale ne, to teda ne!“ vložil se Lance do Keithova vysvětlení, jeho veselí zřejmé v každičkém slově. Věnoval jim přehnané mrknutí, když oznámil: „Jsme _zasnoubení_ zhruba devět měsíců. Přesněji, devět měsíců, dva týdny a…“

_„Zasnoubení?!“_ vyjekli Hunk a Pidge. Coran vystřelil zpátky a halasně provolával svá blahopřání. Pidge vběhla zpátky do místnosti a vrhla se Lancovi okolo krku.

_„Věděla jsem, že ani jeden z vás to nedokáže vydržet!_ Jediné, co stačilo, bylo nechat vás samotné na planetě plné křiváků.“ Pidge vrhla pohled na Keitha, zatímco se Lance opět rozřehtal, vlastní paže obmotané okolo Pidginých zad. „Mimochodem, nevydržel jsi to ani dva měsíce, Keithe? Jsem trochu zklamaná.“

„Až na to, že _Keith požádal o ruku mě,_ “ řekl Lance samolibě a rozzářil se ještě víc, když Coran vydal nadšený zvuk a oba je poplácal po zádech.

_„Ty kráso,“_ vydechl Hunk, rychle je popadl za ruce a zamračil se, když nespatřil žádné prstýnky. „Nu, hádám, že tady žádná zlatnictví nebudou. To je na sto procent to první, co uděláme hned po návratu – můžu je navrhnout? Prosím? Leda, že máte něco…“

„Ne, kamaráde, to…“ Lance vypadal, že nenacházel slova, a polknul, než se mu na tváři objevil ten nejsladší, nejšťastnější úsměv, který Keith v poslední době ve tváři svého snoubence spatřil. „To by bylo fakt úžasný.“

„Nebudu vám lhát, jsem v pokušení do nich vložit nějaké extra silné stopovací zařízení, ale, ehm, tenhle rozhovor si necháme na jindy.“ Hunk je oba objal, než se stáhnul.

Shiro přistoupil, aby obejmul Lance a následně Keitha. Zašeptal mu do ucha: _„Blahopřeji,_ “ než se odtáhnul, aby se na ně ještě jednou zazubil a vyšel za Hunkem.

Pidge, Matt a Coran odešli jako poslední, ačkoliv Pidge se zastavila, aby na ně ještě jednou pohlédla, oči rozzářené a hodnotící. Konečně zamávala a zavřela za sebou dveře.

Keith si povzdechl a oběma rukama si promnul tvář. „Kurva drát. Tenhle den byl… já ani nevím.“

Lance se na něj snesl a ukradnul si polibek. Popadl Keitha za límeček jeho košile, aby se nemohl odtáhnout příliš brzy. Bylo to víc, než jen sladký odklad, tohle Keitha _uzemnilo_ – Lancovy rty, jeho ruce zapřené o Keithova stehna, mělké výdechy, všechny tak skutečné, jak Keith potřeboval, aby si dal mysl zpátky dohromady… Aby se mohl prostě utápět ve známém teple. Když se oddělili, Lance minimální prostor mezi nimi vyplnil svým smíchem.

„Možnost vytahovat se svým úžasným snoubencem dnešku rozhodně nasadila korunu. Ty se ke  _svému_ vychloubání můžeš dostat zítra.“ Lance vypísknul, když jej Keith dloubnul do lechtivého místa na boku a následně náhle zívnul, přímo Keithovi do tváře.

Keith zívnul taktéž, oči mu slzely únavou. „Vychloubat se tím, jak jsem přišel s tou _nejlepší žádostí o ruku vůbec,_ takovou, kterou bys nikdy nedokázal překonat? Už na tom dělám. Hned zítra. Teď jsem na to příliš unavený… Hej, podej sem to jídlo.“

Lance se natáhl pro tác a umístil jej mezi ně. Jeho úsměv už vyprchával a Keith litoval, že nebyl energičtější, že nedokázal udržet ono dobré rozpoložení. Lance jedl metodicky a Keith se snažil vyvolat lehkou konverzaci, ale bezúspěšně.

Jakmile bylo jídlo pryč a oni byli spolu schoulení v posteli, Lance zamumlal: „Zítra potřebuji vyslechnout Fregolu.“

„ _My_ jej potřebujeme vyslechnout,“ opravil jej Keith, tiše, ale důrazně. „A jo, co je s tím?“

„A ostatní jsou tady.“ Lance se otočil na záda a zíral do stropu. Keith mohl pohodlně spát pouze na pravém boku, takže si prohlížel jeho pohledný profil, včetně zubaté jizvy. Když se ticho protáhlo, natáhl se, aby rukou spočinul na hrudi svého snoubence, posunul ji výše k jeho čelisti a jemně ji natočil, aby se mu Lance opět díval do očí.

„Správně. Jsou tady. Na něco přijdeme a ty se nemusíš…“ Chtěl říct: _nemusíš klesnout tak hluboko, pokud nechceš_ … Ale to byla naprosto očividná lež. On i Lance udělají, _cokoliv bude potřeba_ , aby z toho zrádce dostali, co chtěli. Keith si pro sebe zavrčel, vzteklý, že nedokázal najít způsob, jak toho Lance ušetřit, ale jediné, co jej napadalo, bylo: „Cokoliv musíme udělat – budu přímo tady, s tebou. Kreju ti záda.“

„Jo. Jo, já vím,“ zašeptal Lance ochraptěle a zavřel oči. Měsíční světlo proměňovalo rysy jeho tváře v ostrý reliéf, stíny, které nesl po dva týdny, kdy hrál jediného vůdce revoluce, kterou nikdy neměli v plánu vyvolat. „Jorlack Fregolu pravděpodobně zabije.“

„To mi došlo.“ Keith pokrčil ramenem. „Nemůžeme ho zastavit. Je to jeho rajón, jeho lidi, kteří utrpěli ztráty.“

„Myslíš, že to _oni_ pochopí? Říkáme, že tohle místo nemá pravidla, ale nějaké tady jsou – nepsaná, nevyslovená pravidla, které nikdo neporušuje, nikdo jiný, než Dras…“

Keithova ruka vklouzla o něco výše do Lancových vlasů a prohrábla čerstvě zastřižené pramínky. Koutek úst se mu zvedl, když si vzpomněl na Zana, který mu začal vyhrožovat nůžkami a donutil tak Lance sednout si. Ostříhání posloužilo jako slušná výmluva, aby Lance udrželi na jednom místě na déle, než pět minut, namísto toho, aby se neustále sdíral na kost bojem bez sebemenších zábran a politikařením (které obvykle končilo _dalšími_ boji).

Byl zticha dost dlouho na to, aby se Lance propadl ještě hlouběji do matrace, převrátil se zpátky na bok, ústa se mu otevřela a vypustila unavený povzdech.

Keith promluvil, velmi jemně: „Dras za to zaplatí, dříve či později. Ostatní souhlasili, že budou následovat naše velení. Pojďme to prostě… přijmout a teď jít spát.“

„Jo…“ Sotva hlasitější, než dech. „Dobrou, _cariño._ “

Keith se naklonil a přitiskl mu na pootevřené rty polibek. Vytratil se do říše snů s rukou stále v Lancových vlasech, zatímco Lancovy vlastní prsty skončily na Keithově krku, spočívaje na místě, kde byl cítit tep, jako to dělaly každou noc od chvíle, kdy se Keith vrátil zpátky do země živých.

******

 

_Část třetí: Pidge_

_Den druhý, ráno_

******

Když se Pidge vzbudila, nebyla si jistá, kde je. Byla rozespalá a zmatená z nedostatku šedobílých zdí… Ale poté její neurony spustily jasné návaly vzpomínek, téměř dokonalý záznam včerejšího dne, a Pidge byla vzhůru a oblečená během tří minut. Odspěchala do společné koupelny a dochystala se tam. Matt stále ještě spal, a ačkoliv neviděla Shira, Hunka ani Corana, cestou ze schodů slyšela, jak jejich chrápání prakticky otřásá krokvemi v chodbě.

Hostincem se postupně rozlévalo čerstvé, bledě oranžové sluneční světlo a Lance, Yathir a Keith byli zabraní do tiché diskuze. Když se schody prohnuly a zaskřípaly pod její vahou, veškerá konverzace okamžitě utichla. Lancův vážný výraz však rychle vybledl, doširoka se zazubil a nadšeně jí zamával.

„Čau,“ zavolal na ni Keith a pokývl směrem k baru. „Yathir bude mít za pár minut hotovou snídani. Musíme zamířit dolů, abychom se… postarali o Fregolu.“

„První ale musíte něco sníst,“ vyplísnil je Yathir. „Doktorka říkala, že potřebuješ palivo, abys hojení co nejvíce urychlil.“

Lance do něj šťouchnul. „Kámo, jez svoje cereálie.“

Pidge si povšimla, že Lancova jizva nevypadala ani zdaleka tak špatně, jako včera. Ať už v tom slizkém gelu, který mu na ni Keith nanesl, bylo cokoliv, zavřelo to tu část, kde chybělo maso, ačkoliv ten nesouměrný hvězdicovitý tvar zůstával. Možná už navždycky.

Když si sedala, zamračila se: „Jdu s vámi. Chci vědět, proč vás zradil. A…“

„Katie,“ ozval se Matt vážně, který právě sestupoval ze schodiště, plně oblečený a ozbrojený. „Nemyslím si, že bys měla…“

A _ne,_ tohle to _nebrala._

Ani ne o půl hodiny později zadržela dech – právě sestupovali po schodišti, které vedlo do sklepa Yathirova hostince. Před sebou, v čele, měla Lance a Keitha, z jedné strany Matta a z druhé Shira. Hunk a Coran zůstali v baru hostince, aby si popovídali s Brishou a Wesdru a udělali si tak lepší obrázek o okolí. Jejich malou skupinku uzavíral Yathir. Nyní, když věděla, že to on byl skutečným vůdcem této rádoby revoluce, věnovala větší pozornost jeho šedým očím, které si neustále prohlížely a kontrolovaly všechno okolo něj, ačkoliv si stále zachovával své přátelské vystupování.

Lance říkal, že Dras byla válečným zločincem, a rovněž zmínil, že Yathir měl zkušenosti, ne nepodobné jejím… Což znamenalo, že Yathir jím musel být také – vysoce postaveným vojenským důstojníkem, který spáchal činy tak hrozné, že skončil tady. Tudíž ačkoliv mu Lance a Keith věřili a Pidginy instinkty ji naváděly stejným směrem, její racionální mysl jej měla neustále pod dohledem.

Ale v tuto chvíli byl důležitější vězeň připoutaný ke sloupu. V tom proužku světla, který sem pronikal z otevřených dveří sklepu, mohla vidět dlouhé nohy, které měl rozvalené před sebou a lesklé zlaté oči plné strachu.

„McClaine, prosím, já – _Keithe? Ty jsi naživu?“_ Fregola měl vybledlou modrou pokožku, obrovité zlatofialové oči a žluté vlasy, na jedné straně vyholené, zatímco zbytek byl stažený do nepořádného copu. Vykoktal pár nesrozumitelných slov, zatímco na něj Keith mlčky.

Pidge se pohádala s Mattem a Shirem, aby u tohohle výslechu mohla být přítomna. Nenáviděla, když s ní zacházeli, jako by byla ze skla, jen proto, že je mezi nimi nejmladší. Po více než dvou letech bojů se zlým impériem, které nemělo nejmenší zábrany, když došlo na masové vyvražďování celých planet, dobře znala sílu a možnosti své vlastní mysli. A věděla, že _tady_ čekaly _skutečné_ informace. Ten druh dat, které potřebovala, získá jedině zde.

Během celé snídaně si Pidge stála za svým a probodávala svého staršího bratra, muže, kterého viděla jako staršího bratra a někoho, kdo pro ni byl blízkým strýčkem a mentorem, vražednými pohledy. Lance a Keith po celou dobu nepromluvili jediné slovo.

Nyní s sebou prudce škubla, když Keith Fregolu obešel, ohnul se a beze slova mu _zlomil_ zápěstí.

Výkřik, který prořízl vzduch, neměl na nikoho žádný viditelný účinek. Pidge vyschlo v ústech, ale přinutila se zůstat stát tak nehybně, jak jen bylo možné. Našla si místo na straně, mezi Keithem a Lancem. Shiro stál naproti ní, částečně skryt ve stínu, a Matt zůstával někde za ní. Yathir se někam vypařil, ale v současné chvíli opravdu neměla sílu na to, aby se po něm rozhlížela.

„Dobré ráno, Gole,“ pozdravil Lance zvesela. Ze zaprášeného rohu vytáhl rozviklanou dřevěnou židli, dotáhl ji na metr od jejich vězně a přetočil ji tak, aby zády směřovala k Fregolovi. Obkročmo se na ni usadil a volně si o opěradlo opřel paže. „Díky, že jsi ho probral, Keithe.“

Keith nic neříkal, pouze ustoupil pár kroků ke straně, těsně na okraj Fregolova zorného pole… Dokonale provedená zastrašovací taktika. Pidge ignorovala vlhké skučení modrého mimozemšťana a namísto toho se zaměřila na Lance, který se zeširoka zubil. Byla to napodobenina jeho bezstarostných úsměvů, které si pamatovala ze Zámku… ale vypočítavý pohled v jeho očích mu dodával zlověstný nádech.

„Takže, teď se tě zeptám na pár věciček, a pokud je zodpovíš, možná budu Jorlacka schopen přesvědčit, že stojíš za to, aby tě nechal tě naživu. Možná.“

„C-co jiného jsem měl dělat?“ ozval se skřípavý, ubrečený hlas mimozemšťana, kterému z očí po tvářích stékaly stříbřité slzy. „Dras má veškerou moc, ona…“

„Kdo před tebou sedí _právě teď?_ “ zeptal se Lance a jeho tón ztvrdl, nelítostně, odporujíc jeho uvolněnému posedu. „Vyser se na Dras a soustřeď se na _mě._ Protože možná, že se s Keithem rozhodneme, že tě k Jorlackovi dotáhneme s pár zlámanými kostmi navíc. Možná, že chceme strávit celý den tady s tebou tím, že _je budeme jednu po druhé lámat._ “

A dřív, než mohl Fregola začít žadonit či křičet, Keith k němu opět vystřelil a ozvalo se další vlhké křupnutí, tentokrát tišší ( _prst?_ navrhl Pidgin mozek, zatímco zbytek jejího bytí s sebou cuknul).

Naříkání na chvíli vyskočilo nepřirozeně vysoko, než opět kleslo k hlubokému sténání. Po tváři se mu začaly valit další slzy. Lance počkal, až Keith opět zaujal svou pozici po straně, než opět promluvil.

„Teď mi řekni, co _přesně_ z tebe Dras dostala a nakolik jsi nás tak kurevsky podrazil. Máš pět minut, než ti Keith zlomí něco dalšího. Nebo ti prostě rozrazí palici.“

„Přísahej, že Jorlacka nenecháš, aby mě zabil!“ Fregola vyjeknul, když Keith výhružně udělal krok vpřed. „Prosím! Řeknu vám všechno, jenom… Prosím, nedovolte Jorlackovi, aby mě zabil!“

Lance pohlédl na Keitha a dobrou minutu si vzájemně hleděli do očí – Keith nepostřehnutelně přikývnul a Lance na okamžik zatnul čelist, než se očima vrátil k Fregolovi a vážně prohlásil: „Přísahám, že nezemřeš Jorlackovou rukou.“

Fregola vydechl bezhlesné díky a následně začal blábolit: „Jen jsem jí řekl o strategii té léčky. O dvou ostřelovačích umístěných do kříže a o způsobu, jakým používáte granáty ke krytí…“

„Neřekl jsi jí jen o naší taktice – _přesně věděla,_ _kdo tam byl._ Věděla, jak se každý z nás jmenuje a jaké máme slabiny – v Grisnerově případě doslova a to ho stálo _život._ “ Lancovi se málem zlomil hlas. Zamaskoval to zavrčením, ale Pidge tu bolest slyšela. Byl to někdo, koho Lance dobře znával, možná dokonce nazýval přítelem. Jedna z Keithových rukou, ta, kterou Fregola nemohl vidět, se zaťala do bolestně sevřené pěsti.

Pidge přelétla očima k Shirovi… který odhodlaně udržoval prázdný výraz. Paže měl za zády a od chvíle, kdy dorazili, se nepohnul. Neměla nejmenší ponětí, na co myslel. Normálně by dokázala alespoň něco pobrat z jeho výrazů nebo postoje… Ale _nic._

_Nenáviděla_ tohle místo a způsob, jakým ovlivňovalo její schopnost číst v lidech, kteří jí byli nejblíž.

Fregola freneticky zavrtěl hlavou. „To jsem jí neřekl! Chci říct, zmínil jsem, kdo by se mohl ukázat, ale neřekl jsem nic o Grisnerově špatném ramenu nebo…“

Lance prudce zvedl ruku. „Fajn, to je fuk. Tak mi řekni, co ti řekla ona.“

„Já ne… Myslíš, jestli prozradila nějaká svá tajemství nebo tak něco?“

„Vím, že není tak tupá, aby ti vyslepičila své ničemné plány, Gole,“ odvětil Lance suše. Takže potřebuju, abys mi řekl _přesně,_ co řekla, když naverbovala tvou vychcanou podrazáckou prdel.“

Fregola zaváhal. „Říkal jsi, že mě Jorlack nezabije?“

„ _Přísahám,_ že tě Jorlack nezabije.“ Lance se postavil, nedbale odkopnul židli stranou a přidřepnul si před vězněm. „Víš, že my McClainovi nikdy neporušíme dané slovo. Nikdy. Není to dobré pro obchod.“

Mimozemšťan váhal dalších pár sekund, ale poté opět promluvil: „Jo… Ona, ona… poslala za mnou Akrose, když jsem byl ve Whieru. Čapnul mě v Prašné čtvrti, domlouval jsem si tam kšeft. Přivedl mě do věže. Dala mi večeři a pár set krystalů, řekla, že vy a Jorlack na tomhle světě dlouho nezůstanete. Že si s vámi jen pohrává, a jakmile se začne nudit, _vyhladí_ vás. Nezůstane po vás ani stopa. A pokud jí pomůžu, tak pak možná… bude méně obětí.“

„A kolik krystalů navrch ti nabídla pak?“ Naklonil se k němu, zapřel se o Fregolovi chodidlo a zohnul jej do nepřirozeného úhlu. Ozvalo se vyjeknutí a dalších pár pronikavých bolestných zvuků. _„Kolik?“_

_„Tři stovky,_ “ zafuněl Fregola. „Ale chtěl jsem se ujistit, že máme naději vůbec _přežít,_ Lanci! Ona… ona nás všechny zabije, ale kdyby prostě mohla… chce jenom, aby se Jorlack vzdal své moci a abyste vy dva _pro ni pracovali nebo prostě vypadli,_ proč nemůžete prostě – než nás _všechny odpálí_ …“

„Z dobroty srdce jsi nás zradil?“ zeptal se Lance prostě. „Ale ne dřív, než jsi dostal svoje peníze.“ Pidge dokázala vidět, že za očima mu v mozku šrotovalo – a Pidge samotná rozebrala Fregolova slova.

_Vyhladí? To je odvážné tvrzení a Keegin Dras nepůsobí, z toho mála dostupných dat, jako chvástač. Tudíž je možné, že na to skutečně má prostředky. Yathir ji popsal coby „strážce“ tohoto vězení. Je možné, že by obdržela podporu od Jacomiru, aby povstání zarazila? Bylo zřejmé, že striktně odmítali představu, že by kdokoliv uniknul… Kolik palebné síly by byli ochotni uvolnit?_

Zatímco se Pidge zahloubala do sebe a zvažovala možnosti, Lance se postavil. „Brzy odsud vyrazíme. Někdo ti přinese jídlo a vodu, než půjdeme.“

„Kdo… kdo jsou tito lidé?“ zeptal se Fregola opatrně a poprvé pohlédl na Pidge, Matta a Shira. Jeho strach se trochu zmírnil. „Oni… oni vypadají jako vy… jsou…“

„Gole, přišel jsi o nárok na jakékoliv odpovědi, ale jistě – právě se díváš na mou rodinu. Zůstávají tady, aby nám pomohli a dovol mi ti to říct na rovinu: množství palebné síly, kterou sis _myslel,_ že Dras má? _Nic_ v porovnání s tím, co dokáží způsobit oni. Měl jsi mi _věřit. Věděl_ jsi, že jsem ti hlídal záda. Teď? Teď nemáš _nic_ ani _nikoho._ “ Otočil se na podpatku, zřejmě spokojený se svými posledními slovy, ale ztuhnul, když Fregola opět promluvil, tentokrát tiše a upřímně – a ne k němu.

„Keithe… jsem rád, že jsi to přežil. Opravdu.“

„Od tebe to příliš neznamená,“ řekl Keith vyrovnaným tónem. „Vzhledem k tomu, že Grisner je mrtvý, spolu s dalšími _věrnými_ spojenci. Užij si jídlo. Řeknu někomu z Wesdřiných lidí, ať ti ho sem přinese.“

Keith dohnal Lance a svou rukou se nenápadně otřel o jeho. Pidge je následovala, za zády cítila svého bratra a Shira. Yathir se objevil právě ve chvíli, kdy dorazili na vrchol schodiště. Zamrkala na něj a vyhrkla: „Kde jsi byl?“

Yathir se zasmál ( _špatně,_ poté, co se právě stalo, poté, co Lance a Keith právě udělali). „Neskrývám se snadno, Pidge. Byl jsem přímo za vaším vůdcem – ale můj druh dokáže být velmi, velmi tichý, když si tak přejeme, a když nedokážeš cítit ani dech či teplo druhé osoby, je snadné přesvědčit smysly, že ta osoba již není přítomna.“

Tohle Pidge připadalo _fascinující._ Těžkost v jejím srdci se okamžitě odlehčila, když se její mysl okamžitě zaměřila na to, co Yathirova slova naznačovala z biologického hlediska. Dovolila své zvědavosti přehlušit příšernosti, kterých právě byla svědkem. „Myslíš tím, že můžeš _na určitou dobu přestat dýchat?_ A _zamaskovat své tělesné teplo?_ Snížit jej, nebo naprosto zatajit? A co…“

Matt jí položil dlaň na rameno a Pidge se otočila, aby po něm vrhla vražedným pohledem, ale on se na Yathira zubil a jeho vlastní oči se leskly zájmem. „Byl jsi jako _socha,_ prakticky jsem zapomněl, že jsi tam byl, čímž mě napadá, že možná emituješ nějaký druh chemikálií, podobně jako zmije útočná u nás na Zemi. Ty jsou pro většinu stvoření prakticky bez zápachu…“

„ _Ay dios,_ teď jsou na to dva,“ zasténal Lance a Pidge nevěděla, jestli má při pohledu na jeho škádlivý úsměv cítit úlevu, nebo znepokojení. Nadšení, které v ní vzbudila věda, vybledlo, jakmile se opět přihlásila pochmurná skutečnost. Ale odmítala se ponořit příliš hluboko do vábivé temnoty. Lance mávnul směrem k Pidge a Mattovi. „Shiro, jak jsi to celou dobu snášel?“

„Vlastně už na to jsou _tři,_ “ opravil jej Shiro. Jeho úsměv byl upřímný, ale opět ne zcela úplný. „Sama Holta jsme našli taky.“

„To je fantastické, Pidge.“ Keithova ruka dopadla na její druhé rameno, právě když vstoupili do prvního podlaží hostince. „Jaký je za tím vším příběh?“

Pidge se na něj usmála, vděčná za další rozptýlení, ale Shiro ji v tom předběhl. Nakrčila na něj nos a věnovala mu nezaujatý pohled.

„Krátká verze je, že jakmile jste prvně zmizeli, z Pidge se stalo monstrum.“ Shiro bez stížností snesl loket, který mu zarazila do břicha, zatahal ji za culík a bez přestávky pokračoval: „A zatímco roznášela Galranský vězeňský systém na kopytech, jak vás hledala, našla svého tátu. A jakmile jsme našli Sama, dovedl nás k Mattovi…“

„Byl jsem s frakcí Čepele Marmory,“ vložil se do toho Matt. Keith se na něj obrátil a šokovaně zamrkal. Lance vydal stejně překvapené: _„To není možný!“_

Matt přikývnul a odhodil si ofinu z očí, než pokračoval: „Vtrhli do mého vězení už před nějakou dobou a osvobodili pár vlastních – přimotal jsem se jim pod nohy, dalo by se říct, ale nakonec to dobře dopadlo. Udržují se v utajení tím, že spolu jednotlivé buňky sotvakdy komunikují. Ale Kolivan kontaktoval mé nadřízené, jakmile mu o mně Coran řekl. A poté už to bylo ohromně rychlé shledání.“

„Jo, přesně tak, losere. Nechals mě odvést všechnu práci,“ postěžovala si Pidge, ale věděla, že se příliš culila, než aby kdokoliv uvěřil, že byla doopravdy naštvaná. „Mělo ti dojít, že tu tvou ubohou zadel budu následovat do vesmíru a pronásledovat tě, dokud tě nedostanu. Nemohl jsi mi to alespoň _trošku_ usnadnit?“

„Pardon, že jsem si tě okamžitě nespojil s obří zbraní masového ničení, kterou je Voltron, Katie.“ Opřel se o ni a využil její hlavu jako podpěru. „A _očekával_ jsem tě, ale neustále jsem si představoval svou malou sestřičku, _celou dospělou_ …“

„Zas o tolik vyšší nejsi, mizero,“ zabrblala Pidge a vyklouzla zpod jeho paže – nečekal to a zavrávoral. Uculila se, užívaje si Lancova pobaveného odfrknutí a Keithova širokého úsměvu.

Ono přeskakování mezi krutou realitou a šťastným shledáním jí dávalo pořádně vyčerpávající emocionální nářez, ale nevěděla, jak se s tím vypořádat jinak, než tím, že tady… prostě bude a vstřebá, co bude moct. Dovolí své mysli nasát každičký pozitivní úkaz a ty ostatní odložit stranou do doby, než si bude připadat dostatečně silná na to, aby je zanalyzovala a vyvodila závěry.

Zatímco si povídali, Yathir naservíroval jídlo, které Lance s Keithem slíbili Fregolovi, a předal to někomu, kdo se zřejmě zodpovídal Wesdru – mávnutím svého podřízeného poslala pryč, aniž by se pohnula ze svého místa na barové židličce, kde se rozvalovala. Následně naklonila hlavu k nim: „Nu, mí Dva McClainové – jaký byl náš vězeň?“

„V jednom kuse, takže dobrá práce, že jsi svou bandu udržela na uzdě,“ řekl Lance a usadil se vedle ní.

Navzdory tomu, že Wesdru byla přinejmenším o stopu vyšší a téměř dvakrát tak těžší, vypadal po jejím boku zcela uvolněně… S tou jizvou na tváři, hrubými koženými kalhotami a dlouhým pláštěm, pouzdry na zbraně, které zpod kabátu vykukovaly, když se shrbil a opřel o bar, natáhl nohy a překřížil je u kotníků… Lance byl každým coulem námezdný kovboj.

Pidge chápala skutečnost tohoto světa, ale to nijak neusnadnilo jí čelit.

Jedenáct měsíců, jeden týden a několik hodin bylo příliš pozdě na záchranu Červeného a Modrého paladina – ale stále měla Lance a Keitha. A ti se Paladiny opět mohli stát…

Její odhodlání nepropadat zoufalství zakolísalo a srdce jí opět pokleslo, když se jí v uších ozvaly ozvěny vlhkého praskání kosti. Její oči přelétly ke Keithovi – a tady byl někdo, u koho Pidge _mohla_ očekávat nemilosrdné chování tváří v tvář tomu všemu, ale z nějakého důvodu, Keith působil jen o trochu obhroubleji… Ale i tak, chtěla se vrátit do doby, kdy by Keith alespoň _zaváhal,_ než by někoho začal _mučit._ Lehkost, s jakou Fregolovi ubližoval…

Lance ani Keith se nezeptali na své Lvy. Neměla nejmenší tušení, kde jsou jejich brnění nebo bayardy, jestli ty předměty vůbec přežili havarování. Nezdálo se, že by nějak spěchali, aby se opět ujali svých rolí Paladinů.

Její ponuré myšlenky vyrušil Hunk, který se vrátil ze dvorku. Smál se s Coranem a Brishou a všem jim vesele zamával. „Možná jsem ti zničil pár terčů, kamaráde,“ řekl Lancovi. „Brisha mi dala tuhle, jako, strojní pušku…“

„Jako vážně, Brisho?“ Lance zakroutil hlavou, ale rovněž se rozesmál. „Měl bych tě zprdnout, že plýtváš municí, ale první mi řekni, že jsi mu nakopala prdel.“

„Vlastně je dnešním vítězem Coran,“ oznámila a dovolila Coranovi přijmout aplaus od Wesdru, Lance, Keitha a pár již nyní napůl ožralých zákazníků. „A já jsem vážně ohromena.“

„Stál jsem na opačném konci zbraně příliš často, než abych se nenaučil taky něco vrátit – i s úroky.“ Coran se uklonil a následně mrknul na Wesdru, která se uchechtla a nabídla mu místo po svém druhém boku. Vlídně jej přijal. „A ty se svými pistolemi rozhodně svedeš mnohé – rozhodně to byla výzva.“

„Já už je potom jen zkosil,“ pokrčil Hunk rameny a zahihňal se. „Páni, na skutečný munici je něco vážně uspokojivého. Ale, ehm, vystačím si s laserovými zbraněmi. Nedělají takový bordel.“

„Usuzuji, že jste od vašeho zajatce získali informace, které jste potřebovali,“ řekl Coran a Pidge spatřila, jak se Hunkův úsměv stáhl a nakonec se úplně vytratil. „Co to znamená pro naše plány?“

„To znamená, že zhruba za hodinku zamíříme k Jorlackovi – a pokud máte jít s námi, musíme si vyjasnit pár věcí.“ Lance se narovnal, usadil se s rukama na pouzdrech s pistolemi u pasu, a jednoho po druhém si je všechny prohlédl chladnýma očima. „Tam to není náš píseček – Hutton je více méně Jorlackovo město, významnou výjimkou je jen Dennin podnik. A to znamená, že cokoliv Jorlack řekne, to _platí._ Já s Keithem? Možná, že uvidíte, jak s ním v něčem nesouhlasíme, ale my jsme si na to _vysloužili nárok._ Vy? Musíte držet kušnu, dokud k vám někdo nepromluví, a _nebudete_ se do ničeho zapojovat, pokud vám nedáme znamení.“

Shiro narovnal ramena a z jeho postoje čišela vojenská minulost. „Jasně. Takže, jaký je očekávaný výsledek?“

Lance se pootočil, aby pohlédl k Yathirovi, který dvakrát přikývl a následně se pustil do servírování drinků pár přítomným zákazníkům – členům jakékoliv volné aliance to tady Lance, Keith a Yathir provozovali. „Nemá to být aktivní diskuze. Máme pár nápadů, které chceme před Jorlackem vznést a jsem si jist, že on má pár vlastních. Stále dokončujeme naši strategii na dobu, kdy se příště střetneme s Drasinými jednotkami tváří v tvář.“

„A vězně doručíte jemu?“ Pokud měl Shiro ohledně toho, co Lance s Keithem Fregolovi udělali, jakékoliv nevalné pocity, děsivě dobře je tajil. „Hádám, že to bylo předem domluvené.“

„Jo,“ řekl Lance, aniž by cokoliv vysvětlil podrobněji. „Takže, víte, možná byste chtěli hodit oko na něco, co jsme nahromadili a sehnat lepší zbraně a tak… To, co máte, není… tak úplně nejlepší.“

„To nejlepší z toho nejhoršího, co mohl Jacomir nabídnout,“ řekl Matt s povytaženým obočím. „Víte, zajímalo by mě, jestli doufali, že tady dole umřeme.“

„Ani by mě to nepřekvapilo,“ poznamenala Pidge trpce. Již nyní dokončila pár virusů, které vyšle směrem Jacomir, jakmile tohle peklo na zemi opustí. Taky tam možná nechala jedno nebo dvě sledovací zařízení. Protože co to bylo za zábavnou pomstu, pokud jste nemohli vidět její výsledek? Musela se zarazit, aby si nezačala třít ruce zlomyslnou radostí.

„Jsem všemi deseti pro lepší, větší zbraň.“ Hunk přešel k nim, aby Lance vytáhl ze židle. „Chci vidět, jak nějaké terče sestřelíš ty, kámo. Brisha neustále říká, že jsi jakýsi zázračný ostrostřelec a, chci říct, byl jsi _dobrý,_ ale _génius_ je možná trochu…“

„No _dovol,_ já ti ještě ukážu, co jedna polovina Dvou McClainů dovede, ty mizero!“ Lance se protlačil skrz Hunka i Brishu. „A naše sbírka je čirou náhodou po cestě, takže _vámonos, chicos._ “

„A to je další věc,“ ozval se Hunk, jakmile Lance všichni následovali do zadní části hostince – Brisha pokračovala ven, zatímco oni se ozbrojili. „Měl jsem v plánu se na to zeptat. Co to má být za jméno?“

„Je to naše podnikatelské jméno, naše vizitka, dalo by se říct,“ prohlásil Lance hrdě. „A také je to součástí toho, jak mě Keith požádal o ruku, takže je velmi blízké a drahé mému srdci.“

„Cože.“ Hunk na ně na oba ukázal. „To nevysvětluje _zhola nic._ “

Lance je zavedl do malého, zamčeného pokoje, částečně zakrytého několika bečkami alkoholu. Otevřel uzounké dveře a pokynul na ně, aby zamířili do skladiště zbraní. „Nu, je to příběh, který obsahuje alias, které jsem si zvolil pro tento svět, _Lance McClain_ a opět další epickou loupež…“

„Která se tak _příšerně_ zvrtla,“ vložil se do toho Keith.

„…a Keithovo epicky příšerné načasování…“

„Vlastně to bylo _spektakulární_ načasování, díky.“

„A to, že jsem málem zemřel kvůli bodné ráně, kterou jsem kompletně ignoroval, zatímco jsem odprásknul pár zkurvysynů jako totální _drsňák_ ,“ dokončil Lance. Zazubil se, když si nadzvedl košili, aby odhalil hlubokou, hrubou jizvu, možná deset patnáct centimetrů dlouhou, nízko na jeho pravém boku. Pidge bystře postřehla několik dalších jizev různorodých tvarů a velikostí, než Lance košili opět spustil.

„Hodil jsem po těch stejných zkurvysynech granát a řekl jim, že dva McClainové jsou připraveni na všechno,“ pokračoval Keith tam, kde Lance skončil. „A poté jsem ho poprvé políbil, ve chvíli, kdy to bouchlo.“

„Keithe…“ Shiro se poškrábal na neoholené bradě a krátce se uchechtnul. „Já… ani nemůžu říct, že jsem nějak zvlášť překvapený. Přiznám, že je to zatraceně dobrý příběh. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až to uslyším podrobněji.“

Coran a Matt si už vybrali mnohem užitečněji působící zbraně, takže se Pidge vrhla na to, aby si sama vybrala pár pistolí, zatímco své podřadné nechala na kupce. Našla ladící pár se skromným zdobením v podobě pár lístků a lián, vyrytých do rukojetí. Ale byl to laserový zásobník a malé přídavné zaměřovače, které ji zlákaly.

Lance se laskavě usmál, když vyšla ven s nimi v rukou, spolu s černými pouzdry okolo pasu. „Vzpomněl jsem si na tebe, když jsem je viděl na trhu… Tohle je neskutečné…“ Přes tvář mu přelétl výraz, jako bouřkový mrak, který minul, aniž by z něj ukápla jediná dešťová kapka – o okamžik později se opět usmíval. „Dobrá volba, _chiquillo._ “

„Takže, loupeže?“ přesunula se blíž k Lancovi, aby Shirovi uvolnila místo k průchodu. „Takhle jste tady vy dva … vydrželi tak dlouho?“

„Částečně,“ řekl Lance a chvíli se kousal do vnitřní strany tváře, než pokračoval: „Musíš být… někým, koho si není radno rozházet. A potřebovali jsme peníze, abychom se odsaď dostali. Věděli jsme, že nás budete hledat, ale nemohli jsme prostě jen čekat. Takže… jsme odvedli pár prací, vybudovali si pověst, útočili sami – lidé začali chodit za námi, na místo naopak. Vlastně to bylo docela slušný, dokud se do toho nepřisrala Dras.“

_Slušný_ nebylo slovo, které by si Pidge někdy mohla spojit nebo spojila s tímto místem, ale připojila Lancova slova do její rostoucí hromady fakt.

„Musíte mít nějaké fakt divoké příběhy,“ řekl Hunk a velmi, _velmi_ zářivě se přitom usmál. Pidge mohla cítit napětí, které z něj ve vlnách vycházelo. Dokázala to pochopit, ale také si začínala přivykat Lancovi a Keithovi z tohoto světa. Pokud dovolila své logické stránce převzít kontrolu, přijímala tyto změny mnohem snadněji.

Hunk s tím měl zřejmě obtíže, ale jelikož se Pidge sotva držela po kupě sama, nevěděla, jak mu pomoc, jak ho povzbudit. Pokusila se usmát, aby naznačila, že má udělat to, co ona – prožívat každou šťastnou chvíli naplno a používat je jako štít, když věci nevyhnutelně opět potemněly… Jeho oči se na půl vteřiny rozzářily a Pidge věděla, že se snažil, ale nebyl zcela úspěšný.

Věnovala mu smutné malé pokývnutí a opět se zaměřila na známý, škádlivý rozhovor, který okolo ní probíhal.

„Mám jeden dost dobrý, který vám Lance nikdy neřekne,“ říkal Keith a uculil se, když Lance povytáhnul obočí na znamení výzvy. „Jde v ní o něj, nějaký ten alkohol a kaktus, o kterém si _myslel,_ že jsem to _já_ …“

„Ježišmarja, přestaň,“ vložil se do toho Lance okamžitě s vyvalenýma očima. „Jsem ozbrojený, jsem nebezpečný a snoubenec nebo ne, _postřelím tě._ A pokud si myslíš, že jsem zapomněl na to, jak jsi tenkrát po čumáku sletěl do té hromady…“

„Víte co, kdokoliv vyhraje tuhle střeleckou soutěž, vybere si, který trapný příběh padne,“ prohlásila Brisha, která se opět objevila v zadních dveřích. „Bude to tak trochu zajímavější.“

„Keithe, připrav se být zahanben nejedním způsobem!“ prohlásil Lance a vykráčel ven, zatímco se dramaticky naparoval.

„Jednou nebo dvakrát jsem tě porazil,“ zazubil se Keith a zvedl ruku, aby mu sklouznul po krku. Pidge dostala pocit, že byla svědkem něčeho ne nepodobného _předehře_ a to _nebylo v pořádku._ Vždyť byli prakticky jejími _bratry._ Ne, pokud šlo o ni – biologické nutkání a hormony vzaty v potaz a náležitě _ignorovány_ – jediné, co dělali v noci, bylo, že se _tulili a povídali si o svých pocitech._ A takhle se hodlala uchránit před tím, že by potřebovala výplach mozku.

„Pokud zvítězím, chci slyšet obojí,“ prohlásila a protáhla se kolem nich. „A poté ještě nějaké od Brishy. Vy dva jste _nesnesitelní_.“

Lance ji políbil na spánek, když jej míjela. „Taky jsi mi chyběla, Pidge.“

Zatímco Lance možná vyhrál v technice, Keith provedl řadu neuvěřitelně ošemetných pohybů, z nichž většina obsahovala osahávání (což způsobilo, že Hunk vyjekával v kombinaci rozjařenosti a zahanbení, zatímco Pidge zabořila hlavu do dlaní a snažila se _ty sračky vyignorovat_ ), což vedlo k tomu, že Lance minul mnohem častěji, než by tomu obvykle bývalo. Když se k tomu připojilo Coranovo vlastní slušně přesné střílení (ošidné výstřely zpod paží, zády k terčům, které mu vysloužily obrovské jásání z rozrůstajícího se davu přihlížejících) a většina souhlasila, aby byl vítězem opět vyhlášen on.

„Spíše by mě zajímalo, co byste považovali za svůj nejlepší den, který jste tady strávili,“ řekl Coran, obtočil paže okolo Keithových i Lancových ramen a odváděl je zpátky dovnitř, zatímco peníze přecházely z ruky do ruky a probíhaly hádky nad Lancovým přesným skóre ve srovnání s Coranovými  psími kusy. „Můžete si ty více ponižující příhody pošetřit do doby, kdy se vrátíme zpátky na Zámek – Allura by o to potěšené neměla být ochuzena.“

Lance vyplázl jazyk, ale poté se zazubil, trochu rozpačitě. „Vlastně, naše dobré dny jsou… trochu nudné. Možná můj nejoblíbenější byly Keithovy narozeniny… Je to remíza s pár dalšími, ale jsou to… však víte, _Keithovy narozeniny,_ takže to má extra bonus.“

Keith se usmál, zatímco se ani jednomu z nich tak úplně nedíval do očí, tváře neomylně růžové. Odkašlal si, než řekl: „Jo, můj taky. Moc se toho ten den nestalo. Strávili jsme jej na vrcholku hory, měli celodenní piknik a já se Lance pokusil naučit, jak podvádět v kartách, v čemž byl naprosto _příšerný_ …“

„Hej… dobře, uznám, že je to pravda, pokud zase přiznáš, že jsem dost dobrý, abych tě porazil narovinu, čestně.“ Lance se naklonil přes Corana, aby po Keithovi vrhnul vražedný pohled.

„Jasně, ale to nepřináší velký výdělek, nebo ano?“ odporoval Keith. „Nedokáže zaručit tučný úlovek, co?“

„Pche, co na tom záleží, když vyhraju všechny prachy _plus_ pohledného kovboje na druhé straně stolu?“ mrknul Lance. Pidge, Shiro a Hunk všichni zasténali, ačkoliv se Hunk na konci zasmál. Lance jim věnoval prstové pistole. „Ach, a zmínil jsem, že většina Keithových narozenin byla strávena _nahá_?“

Pidge se Lance pokusila _tvrdě_ kopnout do noh, když jej míjela – povedlo se mu jí vyhnout a zároveň zatahat za její koňský ohon. Začínala litovat své volby účesu.

Matt se zasmál na její účet a Shiro se skutečně zeširoka zazubil: „Keithe, jsem _zděšen._ Veřejná zhýralost? Pamatuješ, když jsi vyhrožoval, že Ilsu Kellisovou nahlásíš za _veřejné pohoršení,_ protože svému klukovi dávala polibek na dobrou noc naproti tvého pokoje na kolejích?“

„ _Na_ _té_ _zatracené hoře nikdo nebyl_ ,“ zaprotestoval Keith. _„Ani jedna jediná mizerná osoba.“_

„Což znamenalo, že jsme mohli být tak hluční, jak jen jsme chtěli,“ poznamenal Lance zasněně.

„Kurník, právě jsem si uvědomil, namísto toho, že bude Lance flirtovat s každým hezkým mimozemšťanem, kterého potkáme, bude teď _neustále_ flirtovat s Keithem _._ “ Hunk Lance uloupil zpod Coranovy paže a pocuchal mu vlasy, čemuž se Lance bránil pouze symbolicky. „Navrhl jsem pro tebe takovou ledovou pistoli – pálí koncentrované proudy ledového vzduchu. Použil jsem tenhle fakt úžasný Alteanský vzdušný kondenzátor, který… Pointou je, chtěl jsem ti ho dát k narozeninám, ale nyní si ho asi nechám a budu ho používat _na tebe._ Musím trochu zchladit…“

„Hunku, _Hunku,_ to zní _úžasně,_ dej mi ji, dej.“ Lance Hunkovi prakticky vlezl do náruče. To skončilo tím, že jej Hunk do baru odvezl na koníčka a poté jej bez okolků svalil na stoličku. Lance použil dlouhou nohu, aby si Hunka opět přitáhl k sobě, celý vysmátý a dovolil svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi, aby mu nasadil kravatu a pořádně mu rozčepýřil čupřinu, než jej opět pustil. Hunk vklouznul na volné místo a obtočil paži okolo Lancových ramen – pohled v Hunkově tváři byl něco mezi nevírou a nespoutanou radostí.

Prvních pár měsíců bez Lance a Keitha byl Hunk _zničený._ Byl jim oběma blízký, ale Lance byl jeho nejlepším kamarádem již léta. Pidge nebyla schopna proniknout závojem jeho zoufalství, obzvláště ne poté, co měla vodítka ke svému bratru a otci.

Hunk chvíli tak nějak… přežíval, ale nic moc jiného. Sotva kdy mluvil, málokdy vařil či pekl a jedinou věc, kterou se zdánlivě dělal dobrovolně, byl trénink nebo práce na Lvech. Obzlášť s Modrou. Rudá jej okamžitě odmítla – stejně jako všechny ostatní, než Shirovi ruply nervy. Modrá nenechala nikoho pilotovat až do toho dne s Mattem, ale Hunkovo fušování, uklízení a údržbu, která hraničila s posedlostí, to tolerovala.

Pidge jednou odposlouchávala v hangáru ze starosti o něj a vyslechla, jak Hunk tichým hlasem vypravuje příběhy z dětství, o Lancových absurdním sklonům k potížím. Jak byl Hunk dotáhnut na plážovou párty, kde nikdo pod osmnáct neměl co dělat. Jak nakonec našli malé velrybátko a jak hubený čtrnáctiletý Lance sehnal bandu podnapilých vysokoškoláků, aby tomu zvířeti pomohli zpátky do oceánu… poté, jakmile zjistila, že Hunk _mluvil,_ jenom ne s nimi, bezpečností záznamy vypnula.

Zabralo to téměř tři měsíce, než opět začal komunikovat s celým týmem, vrátil se zpátky ke svým kuchyňským a mechanickým experimentům… A když Pidge čas od času ve svém doufání zakolísala, Hunk vždy vydržel – i když byl nejvíc vyděšený, nikdy zcela nevěřil, že by pro Lance a Keitha už nebylo pomoci....

Pidge se zhluboka nadechla a opět vydechla, aby uvolnila malátnost vzpomínek a opět začala vnímat své okolí.

Yathir už byl připravený s chladnými nápoji a lehkými svačinami. „Chcete, abych s vámi jel do Huttonu?“

Lance si prsty prohrábl vlasy ve snaze zkrotit své nyní rozcuchané kadeře. „Ne, hlídej základnu tady. Udržuj hlídky v pohybu, a jakmile se vrátíme, dej mi vědět, pokud kdokoliv spatřil cokoliv nezvyklého.“ Loknul si růžového džusu a poté si spokojeně oddechnul. Keith vklouznul na sedátko vedle něj a okamžitě se dotýkali boky.

Pidge se mírně usmála, při pohledu na jejich ničím nespoutanou, podvědomou náklonnost – předtím si byli blízcí, ale nyní to bylo, jako by byli neoddělitelně provázaní. Byla za ně šťastná, doslova _nadšená,_ že ono vzájemné toužení bylo konečně pryč a zapomenuto. Také se děsila přesně toho, co si uvědomil Hunk – ale pokud je _jedinkrát_ přistihne, jak se muchlují ( _nebo něco horšího_ ) na veřejném místě, věděla, jak spustit všemožné postřikovače a poplachy. Rychle se naučí, _jak to udržet za zavřenými dveřmi._

„Chce tady někdo s Yathirem zůstat?“ zeptal se Keith, který svůj džus dopil jen třemi rychlými loky. „Nepotřebujeme na to všechny.“

„Lidi, nemyslím si, že by někdo chtěl, abychom ho tady nechali,“ řekl Shiro. Ruce mu spočívaly na opasku. „Ale pokud si myslíte, že bychom vás nebo nás uvrhovali do nebezpečí…“

Pidge spatřila, jak se Lance odmlčel, než odpověděl – nevěděla, jestli se má urazit nebo znepokojovat. „Ne, jenom… pamatujte, co jsem vám říkal.“ Dokončil vlastní jídlo i pití, postavil se, rychle Yathirovi zamával na rozloučenou a zeptal se Wesdru: „Je spoutanej a připravenej na cestu?“

„Všechno hotovo,“ odpověděla mohutná žena. Brokovnici měla uvolněně přehozenou přes rameno.

Brisha někdy během jejich soutěže ve střílení zmizela a nyní se opět objevila. Předala Lancovi jeho klobouk a Keithovi plášť. „Pojedu s Wesdru. Nezapomeňte na…“

„Už to mám,“ Lance si poklepal na kapsu kabátu. „Mějte oči na šťopkách. A až bude tohle hotovo, můžeš mi vyřídit tu pochůzku?“

Přikývla a všichni se rozešli ke svým vozidlům. Keith a Lance vlezli do nákladního vznášedla, bylo otřískané, ale zjevně se o něj dobře starali. „Držte se poblíž – v poušti nás nemůžete ztratit, ale pokud dojde k nějakému přepadení ze zálohy, bude lepší, když nebudeme moc daleko od sebe,“ poučil je Keith.

Skončili zpátky ve speederu, který ukradli ve Whiero City, a následovali Keithovo a Lancovo vznášedlo jak blízko to jen šlo.

„Takže, jak dlouho tohle ještě budeme tolerovat?“ zeptal se Hunk zamračeně ze svého místa vpředu.

„Jak dlouho bude potřeba,“ odpověděl Shiro. Zbraň měl tasenou a položenou na stehně, očima bystře prozkoumával jejich trasu.

Coran souhlasně brouknul ze sedadla řidiče a pohlédl na Hunka: „Něco tě trápí?“

„Ach, spousta věcí, ale v současnosti jsem se rozhodl zaměřit na skutečnost, že Lance a Keitha neodtáhneme do Zelené a prostě odsud nevypadneme.“

„Myslíš snad, že by nám to dovolili?“ zakroutil Matt hlavou. „Neznám je zas tak dobře, ale z toho, co jsem viděl, pekelně by se bránili. A nejsem si zcela jist, že bychom vyhráli.“

„Matte, ty je neznáš, neznáš Lance,“ trval na svém Hunk. „Chápu, že se chová šlechetně, chápu, ale tohle místo… Co tady doopravdy stojí za záchranu? Jako, vidím, že Yathir a Brisha – vypadají v pohodě. Dokonce příjemně. Ale je zřejmé, že se sami o sebe dokážou postarat. A Dras Lance a Keitha _nenávidí_ , nevyřešilo by to velkou část problému, který tady všichni řeší? Lance to musí vědět a smíří se s tím, jakmile bude zpátky doma s námi a bude mít čas o tom popřemýšlet, aniž by mu nad hlavou visel rozsudek smrti.“

„Není to tak jednoduché, Hunku.“ Shirovy oči v sobě opět měly ten vzdálený, nepřítomný výraz. „Možná … možná budeš muset přijmout fakt, že Lance není tentýž člověk, kterého jsme znávali. A stejně tak i Keith. Mají misi, kterou potřebují dokončit, a jako jejich tým, jsme vázání povinností jim v tom pomoci.“

 „A než řekneš cokoliv o Voltronu, nakolik by to _doopravdy_ pomohlo?“ Pidge se vyklonila ze svého sedadla uprostřed a zapřela se o středovou konzoli. „Lancovi a Keithovi spojenci jsou zjevně roztroušení všude možně a riskovali bychom, že zraníme nevinné – viděl jsi ty děti, Hunku, já vím, že jo. Tohle není něco, co prostě vyřeší hodně velká zbraň. A i kdybychom využili faktoru strachu a zastrašování, je jasné, že jakmile bude Voltron pryč a již nadále nebude akutní hrozbou, okamžitě se vrátí ke svému statusu quo.“

 Hunk sevřel rty a zavřel oči. Po minutě ticha si povzdechnul a jednou rukou si promnul oči. Pidge zaznamenala, jak se mu třásla čelist.

Poplácala jej po paži a stiskla mu rameno. „Omlouvám se. Já… pro mě je to taky těžké. Působí tak _jinak,_ ale poté začnou vtipkovat a smát se, nemluvě o tom flirtování a to všechno působí tak normálně. Jsem docela unavená. Kéž by se dokázali držet jednoho, nebo druhého.“

„Jak jsem řekl, musíme se začít změnám v Lancovi a Keithovi přizpůsobovat. Tohle se jen tak snadno nevyřeší, jakmile to tady dokončíme a zamíříme zpátky na Zámek.“ Shiro si mezi řečí kontroloval svou zbraň a Pidge se stáhla zpátky na své místo. Na chvíli se do něj opřela a spočinula mu hlavou na rameni. Nebyla obvykle přílišným fanouškem fyzického kontaktu, ale její tým potřeboval ukotvit – a ona zrovna tak. Shiro jí prohrábl vlasy a k uším jí dolehlo tiché, sotva slyšitelné _děkuji_.

Coran zrychlil, když se v dohledu ukázalo město Hutton. „Nezáleže na tom, jaké změny se udály, stále jsou součástí naší voltronské rodiny. Nenaučili jste mě náhodou ten podivný Pozemský termín, jak jen to bylo… Ou-čára? Ou-Zuzana?“

_„Ohana,“_ opravil jej Hunk a krátce se zasmál, zatímco si opět otřel oči. „A jo, nikdo nezůstane sám.“

„Nebo zapomenutý,“ dokončila Pidge pevně a usmála se na svého staršího bratra.

„Teď mi kvůli vám chybí Disney.“ Matt si skousnul spodní ret. „Páni, to přidávám na seznam věcí, které musíme udělat, jakmile se dostaneme domů – _Disney maraton._ “

Zbytek cesty strávili tím, že se dohadovali, jaké filmy do něj začlení, a jaké vynechají (Hunk neoblomně trval na tom, že se nebude hrát žádný _Bambi_ ani _Liška a pes_ , proti čemuž nikdo neprotestoval, ale Pidge navrhla připojit _Auta,_ což jak Matt, tak Hunk vetovali a Matt chtěl _Vzhůru do oblak,_ ale všichni, včetně Shira, se shodli, že ten film byl pouze pro emocionální masochisty).

Keith zaparkoval v pošmourné postranní uličce mezi dvěma budovami. Jedna z nich byla sotva skořápka. Coran zaparkoval hned za ním. Všichni vystoupili a napodobili Lance a Keitha v tom, že si zkontrolovali zbraně, než pokračovali na hlavní ulici.

Kolem nich se rozléhalo strašidelné ticho – ačkoliv bylo poledne, na ulicích se pohybovalo sotva pár lidí. Zamířili k podniku o pár dveří dál od trosek – sotva více, než zčernalé dřevěné trámy, zhroucená střecha a podlahy. Přední byla část rozpáraná a do ulice se z ní vysypalo sklo, popel a rozlámané dřevěné parkety, které se nikdo neobtěžoval uklidit… Pidge zírala na rezavě hnědé fleky na tom, co muselo být pozůstatkem vstupního schodiště.

Lance jim to vysvětlil, hlas tvrdší, než kdy dřív: „Hutton býval činorodým městem, ale málokdo se tady rád zdržuje, když probíhá válka. V noci to tu ožije – nedokážou zůstat stranou pití a gamblerství _celý_ den.“ Odhodlaně se spáleným pozůstatkům za sebou vyhýbal pohledem. Keith na ně jedinkrát pohlédl a následně okamžitě pokračoval.

Wesdru, Brisha a pár dalších, včetně spoutaného Fregoly, na ně čekali, částečně zastrčení v další postranní uličce vedle… salónu? Pidge zamrkala, když pohlédla na čerstvě namalovaný vývěsní štít – _Mrtvý tyran: Salón a hazardní hry._ Lance musel mít _druhé vánoce,_ když tohle město prvně objevil. Přemítala, kolik příšerných kovbojských vtipů si musel chudáček Keith během oněch dlouhých měsíců vyslechnout.

„ _Mrtvý tyran_ je trochu… jako pěst na oko,“ podotknul Matt suše. „Taky možná trochu buřičské?“

Keith si odfrknul. Pokývnul k zčernalým pozůstatkům. „ _Tamto_ byla Drasino dílo. A taky Jorlackův původní podnik.“

„Rozhodl se tím novým vyslat jasnou zprávu,“ doplnil Lance.

Šel vedle Brishy, která se natáhla a na chvíli mu položila ruku na paži, než vstoupila do baru před nimi. Wesdru měla před sebou Fregolu a pokaždé, když zakopl či zpomalil, ho postrčila svou neuvěřitelně velkou brokovnicí. Protlačila ho dveřmi a Pidge mohla slyšet hlasité _žuch_ , jak spadl na podlahu.

„Do prdele,“ zamumlal náhle Lance. „Jsem úplný idiot. Mělo mi dojít, že mu to musíme předat přede všemi, nemůžeme si to vzít do zadního pokoje, přitáhlo by to pozornost…“

Pidge neměla nejmenší ponětí, o čem to mluvili (pouze, že šlo o to, co Brisha před Lancem zmínila u Yathira – informace? Dávalo to smysl, vzhledem k tomu, že tady neexistovala žádná síť, kterou by bylo možno přenášet zprávy).

„Přibliž se těsně ke mně a předej mi to, dokážu zařídit, aby mě nikdo neviděl, když to Jorlackovi předám,“ zamumlal Keith v odpověď.

Pozorovala, jak společně vstoupili, a následoval náhlý nával hluku, který zněl jako při nejmenším pár tuctů lidí křičících své pozdravy.

Pidge obešla Wesdru a pár stráží umístěných u dveří a postavila se co nejblíže Lancovi a Brishe. Začala podnik v duchu katalogizovat, zatímco její počítač skenoval přítomnost čehokoliv potenciálně napíchnutého nebo výbušného, ale prozatím bezvýsledně. Budova nebyla příliš velká, ale měla druhé podlaží s balkónem, který shlížel na bar a stoly. Vzadu byl prostor oddělený závěsem a téměř všichni přítomni – ať už barmani, servírky či zákazníci – byli po zuby ozbrojení.

Pár zvolalo nadšené poznámky a otázky.

„Rád tě vidím na nohou, Keithe!“

„Lance odmítal prozradit, jak špatný to s tebou je, jen, že jsi naživu!“

„Věděl jsem, že to bylo kurevsky zlý už podle Lancovy tváře…“

„Takže už to nedržíte pod pokličkou? Kurva, to bylo těžký…“

„Jo, jo, je zpátky,“ řekl Lance a zastavil se, aby Keitha políbil na ucho, než se odcoural k baru. „A jo, není problém, když o tom budete mluvit – není to jak udržet v tajnosti, vzhledem k tomu, že odmítá zůstat schovaný v Dagosu a, však víte, _nevytrubovat_ svoje zmrtvýchvstání do celého světa…“

Následoval smích, když mu Keith věnoval jednoprstý pozdrav a následně tříprsté gesto, o jehož významu neměla Pidge nejmenší ponětí, až na to, že bylo zřejmě urážlivé, vzhledem k hvízdnutím a veselí, které se ozvaly z okolí.

A Pidge věděla, že se něco nedávno událo a že to bylo špatné – to, jak s sebou Keith trhnul, když jej prvního dne objala, Lancova jizva, to, jak jim Yathir řekl, že poslední dva týdny byly _brutální_ – ale slyšet, jak tito lidé mluví… Keith byl tak blízko, _příliš blízko_ smrti. A ona se na to někdy zeptá, ale ne teď. Právě teď musela zůstat na pozoru a udržovat si podvědomí o svém okolí.

Následovaly další gratulace, ale Keith jejich slova sotva bral na vědomí, pouze pokývnul hlavou k pár přátelštějším hlasům. Zanedlouho se pozornost shromážděných opět soustředila na něco jiného a jako vlna se jimi rozlilo tiché hučení.

Všichni nepokrytě zírali na Pidge, Hunka, Shira, Corana a Matta.

„Jen se na to podívejme,“ ozval se skřípavý hlas starého mimozemšťana. Scvrklou tmavě oranžovou pokožku měl vrásčitou a zjizvenou, ale oči jasné a čisté. Poklepal si na bradu hrozivě zakřivenou čepelí. „McClainové si přivedli kamarády.“

„Hm, pak se tedy zdá, že váš druh přirozeně přichází v hezkých baleních,“ ozvala se žena s rudými šupinami a neupřímným úsměvem. Mrkla na Shira, který předstíral, že si toho nevšimnul, takže svou pozornost obrátila k Coranovi. Ten jí mrknutí oplatil a nakroutil si knír, čímž ji rozesmál.

„Na můj vkus až příliš čisťouncí, ale chápu, o čem mluvíš, D’lin,“ řekl muž, jehož holý zelený skalp zdobila četná tetování, a který pokukoval jak po Mattovi, tak po Hunkovi. Matt se jen mile usmál a nesundával ruce z rukojetí svých pistolí. Hunk nabídl podivné, zaražené zamávání a následně odhodlaně upřel pohled k podlaze, pak ke stropu, _kdekoliv_ , jen ne na vášnivé pohledy, namířené jeho směrem.

Starý mimozemšťan si každého z nich postupně prohlédl. Když spočinul na Pidge, neucukla – pohled mu pevně opětovala. Povytáhl šedé obočí, a když se zazubil, odhalil ústa plná žraločích zubů. Hunk narovnal ramena a vrhl po něm vražedný pohled a sevřel Pidginy paže.

„To pro nás znamená další potíže, nebo ne?“ ozvala se malá, podsaditá, svalnatá mimozemšťanka – polovinu tváře měla zohyzděnou cejchem ve tvaru trojzubce a chyběla jí jedna ruka. Na jejím místě byl připevněný komplikovaný aparát, který působil jako střelná zbraň s protistojným palcem. „Pokud tedy nejsou stejně dobří jako vy v boji a mizerní, když dojde na vyvolávání sraček, _na rozdíl_ od vás dvou tupců.“

Shiro spočinul rukama na svých zakrytých zbraních a zaujal uvolněnou pozici u baru. Matt se usadil vedle něj a nepřítomně si pohrával se svou pistolí, jako by jej celá konverzace nudila. Coran vesele zamával a odhalil stejně ostrý úsměv, ačkoliv jeho zuby nebyly zašpičatělé.

„Už je to rok, možná, že se vylepšili na všech frontách,“ opáčil Lance krátce s rukou na jedné ze svých pistolí. „Kde je Jorlack? A Telliya?“

„Tady,“ ozval se hluboký hlas. Za závěsy se dokořán otevřely dveře – vyšel mimozemšťan poměrně malé postavy, bez jediného vlásku, s tmavomodrou pokožkou. Jeho pevnou postavu zdůrazňovalo jeho na míru střižené oblečení. Za ním se objevila obrovitá žena se zářivě tyrkysovou pokožkou, jemnými šedými vlasy protkanými modří a četnými jizvami po drápech na krku a na té části paží, kterou bylo vidět.

Když na zemi spatřila Fregolu, vydala řadu hrdelních kleteb, které splynuly v tak divoké vrčení, že pár ostřílených kriminálníků s sebou dokonce trhlo. Hunk o krok ustoupil, ale Pidge stála pevně. Ačkoliv musela polknout vyjeknutí. Oči měla přilepené ke scéně, která se před ní odehrávala.

„Dokázali jste z něj dostat, co jsme potřebovali?“ zeptal se Jorlack, zdánlivě nedotčen násilnou aurou, která vyzařovala z ženy po jeho boku.

„Nebylo toho moc, ale máme to,“ odpověděl Keith. Prsty spočinul na hruškách svých mečů. „Dras s námi má velké plány, ale neví žádné podrobnosti.“

Jorlackův pohled sklouznul k vězňovým zlámaným prstům a nateklému zápěstí. „Umím si představit, že jste byli důkladní.“

„Dostatečně důkladní.“ Keith poklepal dvěma prsty na bar a za okamžik se tam objevily dva drinky. Lance se usadil na stoličku, hned vedle místa kde stál Keith a popadl jednu ze sklenic. Keith si vzal tu druhou a pozvedl ji směrem k ženě. „Na Grisnera.“

Takže Pidgin počáteční odhad byl správný… A tato Telliya byla pravděpodobně sestra nebo manželka, nebo někdo další, s blízkým vztahem k mrtvému muži.

Mimozemšťanka namířila prstem na Lance a následně na Keitha. „Vám dvěma odpustit nedokážu. Ale toto přijmu. A ujistím se, že odsud vystřelíte dřív, než vás Dras stihne oddělat.“

Lance se zašklebil. „To je víc, než si zasloužím, Telliyo.“

„Je můj?“ Telliya to nepodala jako prosbu, spíše jako požadavek na Jorlacka.

„Pokud si tedy někdo jiný nemyslí, že má větší nárok?“ otázal se Jorlack všech přítomných.

Nikdo nepromluvil.

„Počkat!“ Fregola vyjeknul, když se k němu Telliya přiblížila. Doplazil se Keithovi k nohám a popadl jej za kotníky ve vysokých botách, dokonce i se zlomeným zápěstím a prsty. „Prosím, přísahali jste! Přísahali jste…“

„Víš, co jsme přísahali, Gole – jenom sis to dobře nepromyslel, co?“ řekl Lance bezbarvě. „Všechno je to o formulaci.“

Telliya mezitím popadla řetězy a Fregola začal běsnit – rozháněl se, kopal a křičel, u pusy se mu sbírala pěna, zatímco ječel o milost. Vyzvracel se poblíž Keithových nohou. Pidge konečně ustoupila k Hunkovi, který ji k sobě přitáhl za zadní díl jejích bundy, ve stejné chvíli, kdy se Matt nenápadně natáhl po její ruce, což před zvědavýma očima skrýval Hunkův kabát.

Ale na ničem z toho nezáleželo, když Telliya sama drsně zaryčela, dupla jednou z mohutných nohou a rozdrtila Fregolovi lebku. Tlumené křupnutí a vlhké zahučení, které mu uniklo ze rtů. Oči se mu obrátily v sloup, když se zkroutil v křečích – byl stále naživu, uvědomila si Pidge zděšeně, dusil se vlastními zvratky, krvácel z uší.

Telliya jej odtáhla pryč, zadními dveřmi a možná ještě dál – zmrzačené zvuky utichly a Pidge věděla, že jí z tváře vyprchala všechna barva, že kdyby nebylo Hunka, který se třásl za ní, nedokázala by stát vzpřímeně.

Matt se k nim přiblížil a uvolněně ji přitiskl k baru, když objednával pití. „Cokoliv to mají oni a pár navíc pro zbytek z nás.“ Použil svou pozici, aby Pidge rychle a nenápadně objal. Musela strnout, aby potlačila nutkání schoulit se mu do náručí.

Její starší bratr hodil na bar pár krystalů. Pidge nevěděla, kde k nim přišel, ani proč by na tom mělo záležet. Prostě jen chtěla _jít domů,_ ať už na Zámek nebo na Zemi, jen aby to bylo _hodně, hodně daleko odsud._

Udělala tu chybu, že pohlédla na Lance a Keitha.

Nezdálo se, že by ani jeden z nich byl alespoň v nejmenším znechucený. Lance měl zlověstně uspokojený výraz, zatímco Keith působil zcela netečně. Překročil zvratky a botou bez zájmu přistál v čerstvé krvi, když přešel k Jorlackovi: „Jak probíhá tvoje příprava?“

„Vybírám si pár laskavostí v Byothalu a Ithorle.“ Jorlack si zaháknul prsty o svůj pás se zbraní. „A přikazuji svým lidem, aby zůstali na pozoru. V těch končinách nejsou příliš dobře opevněni, ale nějakou dobu budou schopni vydržet, kdyby se Dras rozhodla zaútočit ve velkém.“

Lance přikývnul. „To jsem si myslel. Mám ještě jeden zdroj, který můžu oťukat. Není v Drasině gangu příliš vysoko, ale je to cesta dovnitř.“

„Pak mi tedy dej mi vědět, jakmile získáš nějaké info,“ řekl Jorlack a oči mu sklouzly k Pidge a ostatním za ní. Nezdálo se, že by se o ně nijak zvlášť zajímal, za což byla vděčná. Ze zvědavých, pronikavých pohledů ostatních jí už začínala svrbět kůže. „Mezitím budeme pokračovat v hlídkování a já její podniky udržím mimo ostatní města. Začala se pokoušet pozabíjet mé kontakty a spojence. Nezískává si tím příliš příznivců.“

„Stále má k dispozici víc lidí, než my,“ řekl Keith, jako by se opakoval už poněkolikáté. „A pokud je dost nasraná, mohla by do toho zatáhnout Jacomir.“

„Jen ať přijdou!“ ozval se výkřik z jednoho rohu.

„Sežereme je zaživa!“ zaryčel další. Neznělo to jako chvástání, spíše jako nedočkavý _příslib._

Pidge střelila pohledem po Hunkovi a svém bratrovi. Hunk ještě stále nenabral zpátky barvu, nadále zůstával šedozelený, a Matt byl každým coulem onen rebelský válečník, kterého Pidge viděla vykouknout během bitev. Shiro a Coran se usadili a upíjeli své nápoje. Shiro měl v obličeji tak prázdný výraz, až se Pidge otřásla soucitem. Neměla ponětí, jestli si dokázala nechat svůj strach a znechucení pro sebe – pravděpodobně ne.

Jorlack svým lidem věnoval ten nejmenší představitelný úsměv, než Keitha poplácal po rameni. „Jste připravení tohle zítra představit všem?“

„Zítra,“ potvrdil Keith.

Lance se Keithovi rozvalil přes záda a Pidge zpovzdálí a s  uznáním bystrýma očima pozorovala, jak se cokoliv to Lance měl v kapse pláště, dostalo do Keithovy ruky, kterou si potřásl s Jorlackem. Boss se odtáhnul a nikdo nebyl o nic moudřejší – až na Pidge, která byla dost malá a dost blízko, aby to postřehla. Možná fleška? Takže, pokud měla pravdu ohledně těch informací – ať už šlo o cokoliv, neprobírali to otevřeně, dokonce ani v soukromém zadním pokoji.

„Jste schopni se do té doby nechat zabít,“ odfrkla si žena se zbraní místo ruky, zatímco se Jorlack přemístil zpátky do své kanceláře, alespoň Pidge hádala, že tam. „Vaši informátoři už nás vyjebali až až.“

Její slova byla odměněna nějakým tím posměchem, poznámkami, které Pidge tak úplně nezaslechla, ale místnost se zdála slušně uvolněná, dokonce pobavená, takže možná zatím nebyl důvod cítit se ohroženě. Udržovala oči zaměřené na vše, jen ne na zašpiněnou podlahu a svoje analyzování přesměrovala na situaci, která se nově naskytla.

„Ikalee, světlo mého života,“ řekl Lance sladce. „Pokud máš lepší plány, představy, možná dokonce tušení, jsem ochoten tě poslouchat. Pokud ne…“ Vytáhl jednu ze svých pistolí z pouzdra. Pár ostatních popadlo vlastní zbraně, ale nikdo se o nic nepokusil – bylo to bizarně _nenucené._ „Můžeme to vyřešit venku.“

Jeho prohlášení bylo přijato jásáním a chechtáním, ba dokonce pár povzbudivými, zlomyslnými výkřiky.

Shiro s sebou škubnul, ačkoliv zůstával na svém místě. Pohledem přejížděl po každém z přítomných, hodnotil je. Pidge spatřila, že Coran měl nyní svou pistoli volně v ruce, ale působil zcela nevzrušeně. Matt se více soustředil na ni a na Hunka, díky čemuž byla stále vděčnější, že se sem vydal s nimi.

„Jednou jsem viděl, jak na víc jak sto metrů čistě prostřelil voko _kiusena_ ,“ ozval se starý mimozemšťan a zasmál se Ikaleeninému zamračenému výrazu. „Jen do toho, holka, nech se zastřelit kvůli svý hrdosti. Nebude to pro nás velká škoda.“ Jeho slova následoval další smích.

Pidge nevěděla, jak se má cítit – rozhodla se zaměřit se na rašící ohromení nad množstvím _respektu,_ který Lance a Keith vzbuzovali, takže se jí žaludek tolik neobracel, ale opakovaně se třásla. A cítila, jak Hunk dělá totéž.

„Lanci.“ To bylo jediné, co Keith řekl, a Lance se opět usadil a upil ze svého nápoje. Pidge roztřesenou rukou popadla vlastní sklenici. Promíchala nápoj ve sklenici, než si přihnula – sklouzl jí do hrdla a jeho sladce chladivou chuť následovalo ostré pálení. Potlačila zakašlání. Slyšela, jak Hunkovi zaskočilo, ale poté mlasknul a na znamení uznání tiše zamručel.

„Vždycky své vězně předáváte na popravu zde?“ zeptal se Shiro. Mluvil vcelku tiše, ale Pidge si byla jistá, že pár z těch, kteří seděli poblíž, jej slyšeli a zubili se, bezhlesně se mu vysmívali.

Keith se otočil, aby Shirovi věnoval tvrdý, ale přesto klidný pohled. „Není tady žádný soudní systém nebo vězení, Shiro. Nech to být.“

„Je zřejmý, že nejste zdejší – to jsme vo těhle dvou věděli,“ řekl starý muž a pokývl směrem k Lanci a Keithovi. „Ale vždycky mě zajímalo, jak tady skončili. Byli jako slepý štěňata. Co provedli, tam na vaší planetě?“

„Možná nic,“ ozvala se barmanka a bez špetky veselí se zasmála. „Už tady skončilo spoustu nevinných. Obvykle moc dlouho nevydrží. Ledaže by od začátku tak úplný neviňátka nebyli.“

Lance na ni mrknul a poslal jí vzdušný polibek. „Ach, Rynsu, to se mi snažíš vlichotit?“

„Nech toho, nepotřebuju kvůli tvého zaslíbeného skončit s dírou v ruce,“ rozkázala Rynsu. Rty se jí zkroutily do jakéhosi úšklebku, který se jí na obou stranách zarýval hluboko do tváře. „Došlo mi, že vy dva jste nebyli vinní z toho, co vás tady dostalo, ale to nic nemění na tom, že máte předpoklady stát se jedněmi z nás.“

Přes Lancovu tvář přelétl stín, ačkoliv v jeho úsměvu se nic nezměnilo. Pidge se opět otřásla.

Keith se přemístil blíže k Lancovi. Jeho výraz byl nečitelný. Pohledem přelétl k postaršímu mimozemšťanovi: „Já a Lance si některé věci raději necháváme pro sebe, Dorgrune.“

„Nu, pokaváď jsou tady tihle ti čisťouncí proto, aby vás vodvedli zpátky, pak si myslím, že byste jejich nabídku měli přijmout,“ zaskřehotal Dorgrun. Pohrával si se svou dýkou a následně se s ní poškrábal za uchem. „Co vás tady drží?“

„Chceme ukončit tuhle sračku s Dras,“ odpověděl Keith stroze. „Vrátit věci do normálu.“

„Na to se napiju,“ ozvala se Ikalee a pozvedla svou poloprázdnou sklenici. „I když vás a tu vaši zasranou schopnost vyvolávat potíže nenávidím.“

„I ty lichotnice,“ zavrkal Lance a naklonil svůj dopitý drink jejím směrem. „Je to fajn, vědět, že mi budeš v bitvě hlídat záda. Jen dej bacha, aby tě příliš nerozptyloval můj zadek.“ Pozorovala, jak vzteklé ženě věnoval pohled skrz zpola přivřených víček, ve tváři uvolněný úsměv, a mírně povystrčil bok jejím směrem.

Nikdy neviděla Lance flirtovat tak _uvolněně,_ ale tohle nebylo jenom flirtování… Strávila na této planetě až příliš mnoho času tím, že byla zděšena různými lidmi a činy a přesto ji stále uváděl do rozpaků přehnaně vyzývavý postoj, i když šlo o _Lance._

„Není žádná novinka, že půlka z nás by tě přefikla v okamžiku, McClaine, kdyby nám druhý McClain nedržel nože u krku,“ řekla Ikalee výsměšně.

Hunk se rozkašlal do svého pití a Matt jej praštil do zad. Shirovy oči se rozšířily, ačkoliv ústa dokázal udržet sevřená v přísné lince. V Coranovi zřejmě svádělo bitvu pobavení s ochranářskými pocity.

Ikalee protočila zásobníkem své zbraně-ruky. „Můžu tě chtít ošukat a přesto tě nenávidět.“

„Mohl bych tě bodnout.“ Keith jí věnoval sžíravý pohled. „Jen za tuto informaci samotnou.“

„Kdybys měl pobodat každého, kdo kdy chtěl ošukat Lance, brzy bys byl po krk v krvi,“ ozvala se Brisha. Pidge nadskočila, jelikož si opět nevšimla, kdy zmizela a opět se objevila. Brisha jí téměř omluvně poklepala na rameno. „A ačkoliv bych s radostí pokračovala v přiživování Lancova ega, měla bych vám dát vědět, že venku čeká několik Goylanských smrtonošů.“

„Ne, proč,“ zasténal Lance. „Hej, Ikalee, chceš vidět, jak po mě lidi střílej? Zlepšilo by ti to náladu?“

„A jak,“ odvětila okamžitě. „Momentíček.“ Vyzunkla svůj drink a následně si otřela pusu do rukávu její ruky z masa a kostí.

Když jej Lance míjel, Shiro jej popadl za rukáv a zamumlal: „Lanci, musíme si promluvit. A co se děje venku? Potřebujete posily?“

Lance uvolnil paži ze Shirova sevření a odpověděl, aniž by se obtěžoval tlumit hlas: „S tím se můžeme vypořádat později. S těmihle si není třeba dělat starosti. Nechte mě a Keitha dělat to, co děláme.“

Vyšli ven a Pidge pevně svírala obě své zbraně. Nenáviděla, jak se jí paže a nohy opakovaně třásly, jak ji v žaludku pálil ten drink a jak se Hunk, jeden z jejích nejbližších přátel, neustále díval na Lance, jejich dalšího nejlepšího kamaráda, jako by byl cizincem – cizincem, před kterým museli být neustále na pozoru. A v současné chvíli opravdu nenáviděla tyhle lidi, kteří stáli před ní, ozbrojení a se zbraněmi namířenými na Lance a Keitha, zatímco ji a ostatní Paladiny, spolu s Coranem, ignorovali, jako by tady vůbec nebyli.

Ikalee a pár dalších stálo po straně a Pidge mohla vidět, že všichni působili zcela uvolněně, zlomyslně se smáli gangu, který se shromáždil v ulici.

„McClaine, dlužíš nám!“ zakřičela jejich vůdkyně, další mohutná žena s vlasy staženými do vysokého koňského ohonu. Vyholené spánky odhalovaly špičaté uši a několik důlků v její hlavě. Namířila na Lance útlou pistolí. „Kurva, nechals nás tam, abychom tam chcípli!“

„Odmítli jste se stáhnout,“ odpověděl Lance úsečně, bez náznaku soucitu. „Řekl jsem vám, co bylo v sázce. Řekl jsem, že jsem tam byl pouze, abych ukradl ty léky. Vy jste si vlastní gang zmrvili sami tím, že jste zůstali, i když se ukázaly posily.“

„Nemohlo vám na tom zas až tolik záležet, pokud se ukazujete teprve teď,“ Keith nadále udržoval ten bezvýrazný tón. Pidge se narovnala a připravila se, když tasil své meče.

„Dagos je dobře chráněný,“ přiznala vůdkyně rozladěně. „Museli jsme počkat, než se ukážete tady. A chceme kompenzaci za ztrátu života a končetiny, zmrde.“

„Tupost si odměny nezaslouží.“ Lance zdvihl obě své pistole a nedbale je protočil v dlaních. „Takže máte zhruba tři sekundy, než vás…“

Ticho města prořízl zvuk výstřelu. Všichni se trhnutím otočili, aby spatřili dlouhonohého mimozemšťana, který se svalil z budovy po jejich levici – o zem těsně před odstřelovačem zarachotila jeho ručnice. Svalil se do neohrabané kupy, nehybný, nedýchající.

Coran sklonil zbraň, ze které právě vypálil, a pohlédl na Lance: „Zdá se, že tě prostě jenom chtěli střelit do zad.“

„Dobrá,“ řekl Lance, a _aniž by se podíval_ , zvedl jednu ruku a střelil vůdkyni gangu do hrdla. Zhroutila se, jednou, dvakrát bublavě zachroptěla a znehybněla. „Někdo další? Všichni chápete, že byla tupá jak poleno, že jo?“

Jeden člen vystoupil vpřed, se zbraní namířenou do země. „Nepletla se v tom, že jsi nás kurevsky podrazil. Přísahals, že si namastíme kapsy.“

„Tou dobou jsem byl trochu rozptýlený,“ Lance pohlédl směrem ke Keithovi, který zvedl váček krystalů, „Váleli byste se v nich, kdybyste odešli, jakmile jsem vám řekl. Ale tady máte tohle,“ – Lance trhnul hlavou ke Keithově nabídce – „a příště nebuďte tak blbí.“

Onen člen vrátil svou zbraň do pouzdra a opatrně přistoupil ke Keithovi. Pidge ten pohled spatřila koutkem oka – další člen gangu, který sklouznul do podřepu, hned za dalšími dvěma hromotluky. Mezi jejich nohama na Keitha namířil zbraň.

Vyrazila vpřed a dvakrát vystřelila – první kulkou křivákova zbraň vylétla do vzduchu, zatímco druhá jej trefila do ramene. Svalil se na zem, sténaje, a rozpoutal se chaos. Přihlížející z baru se skrčili, naslepo pálili a mířili zpátky k Jorlackovi do bezpečí.

Coran pálil rychle, nahodile. Občas své cíle trefoval do paží a nohou, ale pár kulek si našlo svou cestu i do hlav a srdcí. Pidge se překulila k Mattově boku, který rozstřeloval kolena všem, kteří se jej pokusili dostat. Jeden ze zraněných ranařů Pidge namířil do tváře a ona se nestačila vyhnout dostatečně rychle… ale najednou se v čele kriminálníka objevil čistý průstřel jednoho z Mattových laserových výbojů.

Zamumlal tiše: „Promiň, Pidge, tady nemůžeme riskovat.“ A pak pálil dál, ale se smrtelnější přesností.

Shiro odspěchal gangu do zad a zbavil se pár z nich, kteří měli těžší zbraně – zbavil se své střelné zbraně a namísto toho používal svou paži a hrušku svého meče, aby je zbavil vědomí.

Hunk neustále pálil, přesně zasáhl pár vrahounů, kteří se k nim pokusili dostat, ale držel se blízko Pidge. A když se k nim nikdo nepřibližoval, oba se otočili a zírali v zděšeném úžasu na Dva McClainy.

Keith stál zády přitisknutý k Lancovi a každý předpokládaný vrah, který se k němu pokusil dostat, vzápětí přišel o prst a následně byl čistě bodnut do břicha či do hrudníku, jednou i do krku. Neustále se otáčel spolu s Lancem, který precizně zasahoval hlavy těch, kteří je obklopovali, a pár, kterých se objevilo na střechách. Coran Lancovi pomohl tyto budoucí odstřelovače sejmout téměř v okamžiku, kdy se objevili. Těmi posledními pár výstřely boj skončil.

Pidge si nejasně přála, aby dokázala odhadnout, jak dlouho to trvalo – její svaly křičely, ať si sedne, jako by bojovala celé hodiny, ale ve skutečnosti si byla jistá, že to nemohlo být více než dvě nebo tři minuty. Celá se třásla. Matt jí vzal zbraně a vrátil jí je do pouzder. Následně si její hlavu přitiskl na hrudník.

„Omlouvám se.“ Matt mluvil laskavě, ve snaze ji utěšit. „Ale už je po všem, Katie, už je to dobrý.“

Pidge se přikrčila, když ticho roztříštil další výstřel.

_„Keithe!“_ vykřiknul Shiro. „Co si to k čertu myslíš, že děláš?“

Vyrvala se z Mattova sevření a otočila se, aby spatřila Keitha, který svíral jednu z Lancových zbraní a opět vypálil do jednoho z těl svalených na zemi. Mimozemšťan bezhlesně zemřel.

„Ujišťuji se, že se nebudeme muset vypořádávat s žádnými pitomými pomstychtivými komploty,“ odpověděl Keith vyrovnaně. „Protože tihle tupouni jsou přesně ten typ. Na jejich sračky nemáme čas.“

Shiro jej popadl za zápěstí a zabránil mu tak opět vypálit. „Ne, _přestaň._ Jsou _bezbranní. Zvítězil_ jsi. To stačí.“

„Nestačí,“ zamumlal Lance. „Vrátí se. Vždycky se vrátí.“ Jeho oči se nedívaly na nic před ním a to byl bolestný pohled, který Pidge znala až příliš dobře. Její bratr, její otec, Shiro… všichni jej čas od času mívali. A chtělo se jí brečet, protože vtipný, rozpačitý, otravně sebevědomý Lance jej nyní měl taky. Lance, který vraždil, který sledoval, jak lidé umírají, aniž by hnul brvou, který…

„Ne, _zatraceně Lanci, tohle ne!_ “

A to byl Hunk.

Dopochoval k nim. Pidge se po něm natáhla, ale odstrčil její ruku stranou. Došel přímo k Lancovi, tvář plnou spravedlivého vzteku, dokonce i když se mu tmavé oči leskly slzami. _„Co je s tebou do pekel v nepořádku?_ Zabíjíš lidi, jako… jako by na tom nezáleželo. Jako by to byl _vtip._ _Slíbil_ jsi tomu týpkovi, že zůstane naživu, ty _mostru_ ‑“

„Hunku,“ pokusil se ho přerušit Shiro, ale jeho hlas nebyl dost silný.

_„Hunku.“_ Coranův očividně ano.

Po Lancově boku náhle stál Keith. Nedotýkal se jej, ale stál dost blízko na to, aby se o něj otřel s každým hlubokým nádechem. Ve tváři měl další výraz, který Pidge nedokázala rozlousknout.

Lance pohlédl do Hunkovy rozzuřené tváře a poté sklopil pohled k zemi, ale pouze na tak dlouho, než narovnal ramena, zhluboka se nadechnul a opět ji zvednul. Ústa se mu roztáhla do krutého úsměvu. „Chceš si to vyříkat, kamaráde? Pojďme to vyřešit někde v bezpečí. Zpátky v Dagosu.“

Bez dalšího slova se odvrátil a Keith jej následoval, aniž by se jedinkrát ohlédnul po komkoliv z nich.

Tentokrát ticho trvalo déle. Hunk zatnul obě pěsti a zamířil přímo ke speederu. Coran a Shiro přispěchali za ním, ale když se pokusili promluvit, nebo se jej dotknout, hrubě je setřásl.

Matt tady zůstal stát s Pidge, čekal, než udělá první krok. Ona však pouze nasávala ticho, dovolila mu zpomalit její bušící srdce, uvolnit závrať, která se jí hnala žilami.

Když byl mír narušen, bylo to měkkým, laskavým hlasem, na který si Pidge začala zvykat.

„Prosím, nejsou… jsou lepší, než většina z nás.“ Brisha stála před Jorlackovým podnikem a v ruce stále svírala vlastní zbraň.

Za ní se o dveře opíral Dorgrun, který působil starší než kdy dřív, ale pořád stejně čilý. Dýku měl vlhkou čerstvou krví, kterou z ní otřel hadrem, zatímco upíral pohled na Pidge a Matta a řekl: „Tohle není místo pro hrdiny. Není to místo pro dobrý lidi.“

Brisha se zašklebila, ale zdálo se, že zároveň přikývla. „Ale to oni jsou. Většina z nás ví, že jsou jiní. A že tady zůstávají, aby nám pomohli. Respektujeme to. Tohle je náš domov a není to… Jakkoliv špinavé, ubohé vám to tady připadá, takhle jsme se rozhodli žít, i když jsme sem nebyli poslání dobrovolně.“ Podívala se na Pidge tak prosebně, že Pidge nemohla jinak, než jí věřit. „Vracejí nám náš domov. Prosím, vraťte jim ten jejich.“

Poté se Pidge konečně pohnula, napřáhla ruku, kterou Brisha přijala, párkrát s ní potřásla a jemně ji stiskla.

„Uděláme, co bude v našich silách,“ řekla Pidge, povystrčila si brýle výš po nose a chabě se usmála. „Jsou… jsou mojí rodinou. Vzájemně jsme jeden druhému domovem.“

Brishin úsměv se rozzářil. „To je lepší, než jakékoliv město nebo planeta. To jsem ráda.“

„Musíme jít,“ řekl Matt, ale nabídl Brishe vlastní ruku. „Díky, že ses o ně za mojí sestru postarala.“

„Oni toho pro mne udělali víc než jen to,“ řekla Brisha, ale přijala potřesení rukou. „Brzy se vidíme. Teď jděte. Někdy je třeba věci úplně rozbít, než je můžete napravit.“

Pidge při jejích slovech těžce polkla a odešla, s Mattem v závěsu. Oba měli stále připravené zbraně a Pidge se přinutila podívat na těla – lidi už zase vylézali z Jorlackova podniku, proplétali se mezi mrtvolami. Jeden z nich zřejmě nebyl mrtvý, ale Ikalee se o to postarala svou zbraní-rukou. Pidge se dívala i nadále, nezamrkala, dokud nebyla zpátky ve speederu.

Lancovo a Keithovo nákladní vznášedlo bylo již pryč, ale Coran znal cestu – měl ji zmapovanou na svém počítači, který umístil na palubní desku. Z Hunka vyzařoval takový druh oprávněného vzteku, že Pidge nevěděla, jak uvažovat racionálně, přemítala, jak to rozebrat na nejzákladnější části, aby byla schopna znovu sestavit účinnější způsob, jak vše zvládat.

Téměř se do Dagosu nechtěla dostat, ale Lance a Keith na ně budou čekat a tohle, přesně jak řekla Brishe, byla její _rodina._ A Pidge by pro ně udělala cokoliv, vytrpěla cokoliv. I když už nevěděla, kdo byli zač.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tady to je :) Takže, doufám, že druhou kapitolu zvládnu zveřejnit do tří – čtyř dnů, vzhledem k tomu, že editování jde pomalu (a, ehm, stále potřebuji dokončit poslední kapitolu). Omlouvám se, pokud jsem přehlédla nějaké chyby – klidně mě na ně upozorněte a já je opravím, jakmile budu moc.
> 
> Všem vám opět děkuji za vaši trpělivost a doufám, že zatím jsem vás totálně nezklamala. V tomto příběhu je toho _mnoho_ s čím je třeba se vypořádat a já se snažím balancovat na tenké čáře mezi realismem a tím, abych si to stále užívala, snažím se respektovat angst, aniž bych to udělala neuvěřitelně těžké…
> 
> Pokud na mě chcete z nějakého důvodu mluvit (*stále pekelně nervózní*), můžete tak učinit zde, nebo to můžete vyjádřit na mém Tumblru. Ačkoliv někdy odpovídám pomalu, dělám, co můžu, abych odpověděla všem. Objetí a vděčnost pro každého z vás, který v této sérii došel tak daleko – ať už komentujete, zanecháváte kudos a záložky či jen tiše čtete dál. Vaše úžasná laskavost je velkou částí toho, proč tady vůbec je příběh k přečtení :) *mnohá objetí*
> 
>  
> 
> **Poznámky překladatelky:**
> 
> _chiquilla_ \- holčičko, maličká  
>  _Ay dios_ \- ach bože  
>  _vámonos, chicos_ \- pojďme, lidi (kluci)


End file.
